


Immortal Luck and Curses

by BelenMichimi (MaidenVKPY)



Series: Dangan Ronpa - Cursed/Magic AU [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa IF - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cursed, Alternate Universe - Immortal, Class 78 worries about Nagito, Dangan Ronpa IF, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, F/M, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Merged, Immortal humans have special powers, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Komaru and Nagito are childhood friends too, Makoto and Nagito are childhood friends, Makoto and Nagito are immortals, Other characters are immortals too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenVKPY/pseuds/BelenMichimi
Summary: Immortal/Curses AU - Dangan RonpaThere is a new kind of humans created by an old magic, these humans have immortality and the power of luck. Unfortunately, greedy and cruel people made them go into hiding and just when everyone thought they would never see one again, two best friends have an accident that proves them wrong.Now, Nagito Komaeda and Makoto Naegi have to deal with hidding his abilities back again, while dealing with the disaster that one person named Junko Enoshima caused.
Relationships: Ikusaba Mukuro/Naegi Makoto, Komaeda Nagito & Naegi Komaru, Komaeda Nagito & Naegi Makoto, Maizono Sayaka & Naegi Makoto
Series: Dangan Ronpa - Cursed/Magic AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191170
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

_Since centuries that people with contact to potions, curses and dark magic have managed to cause damage to a lot of people, normally greedy and egoistical people were the main target._

_With all the magic and curses happening, it created a special kind of humans, immortal humans which main behaviors and personalities are being gentle, sympathetic, humble and caring. They also had an extra special ability: The control of Luck._

_Their luck was more powerful than any normal type of 'luck' that the humans could tell. Their luck worked by will and by unwillingly punishment; what does this mean? Let me explain._

_One of these special humans go to a place (either a small town or a big city), they stay for a while and, by own will, they use their luck to help people or to help themselves with good luck if they want or need to, meanwhile they can also punish someone with bad luck or give themselves bad luck to avoid getting too much attention._

_However, when the special human leaves, without thinking or considering it, their own luck does one last scan on the town/city that they resided for a while and their luck turns into bad luck used against the people who the luck believes were not worth of good luck. It only happens in extremes when the place is filled with greedy/untrustful/cruel people, so the bad luck goes to extremes, even causing death since it is their punishment for such cruelty. Sometimes it goes from 1 year to 10 years of bad luck, it is less bad luck when the place is not filled with cruel people and the bad luck is minimal, almost unnoticeable._

_Another detail about their ability to use Luck, they also can give good or bad luck to others of their same kind to avoid them getting suspected of being one. These people can feel if they receive good or bad luck and can feel if the other gives themselves good or bad luck too but they aren't unable to know who did it, unless the one responsible shows an action that proves them that they did it._

_And, as mentioned before, they also have immortality. Due to their immortality, no matter how many times they die or the cause of their death is (like electrocuting, stabbing, drowning, beheaded, burned, crushed, etc), they still come back to life in one piece, intact, like nothing ever happened. If their body gets severed but they are still alive (aka losing a limb/arm/leg), the moment that they die (aka get killed for whatever reason), they come back to live with all their limbs present, meaning that they "recover" their lost limb. In case they get a terminal illness (cancer, as an especific example), upon 'dying' they come back 100% healthy._

_These humans got nicknamed Sortinium and, at first, they were respected and liked but as time and people changed, the people became more and more greedy, going to the point of using black magic to slave the Sortiniums to their family and forcing them to serve for all the generations of their descendants._

_For that reason, the new born Sortiniums were hidden, placed in a unknown place until the new times came and people believed that they were 'no longer created', remaining only the Sortinium slaves as 'living proof' of their existence. With the passing times, only the small groups of 'paranormal and susperticious' people believe that they still existed somewhere hidden, but the whole world stopped believing in them all together, making it perfect for the Sortiniums to come out of hidding BUT with a big change: They had to *avoid* using their luck at all cost and they should avoid dying in front of people and then coming back like nothing is wrong._

_Everything went smoothly and good, they used their luck only in extreme cases of need and then they didn't use it anymore, living normal and peaceful lives. Well, most of them did._

_After some centuries, on modern era, two new born Sortiniums appeared in Japan, both from different families but same human species: Nagito Komaeda and Makoto Naegi. They were polar opposites in economic condition, Komaeda was rich, meanwhile Naegi was barely medium-average; due to their luck being unable to be used in front of people, they didn't know how to control it until they grew up around 6-7 years old and their first 'lucky result' happened. This lucky result being: Dying and coming back to live 5 minutes later... And people being there. Present and seeing everything happening._

_Their families had to run away since a lot of people started to try to kidnap them. The Komaeda family was going in an airplane when it got hijacked, then the meteorite fell and everyone including Nagito died, but then he came back to life, again. Meanwhile, the Naegi family had to move away at least 20 cities away from their home town in fear of the news reaching the closest towns._

_After Nagito's parents died and he being the new owner of their fortune, he decided to move out to another state in the same country and began self-teaching in order to learn everything about his own abilities and how to control it, besides learning normal stuff like math, history, science, etc. Makoto did the same, except he had the company and support of his own parents and sister, which promised to never tell anyone about his species._

_With the pass of years, Makoto kept his life out of danger most of the time and he never had to 'die' again, contrary to Nagito, who was kidnapped by a serial killer, killed and revived afterwards, then winning the lottery, then killed again as an accident but reviving later, and ultimately, getting diagnosed with Frontotemporal dementia and malignant lymphoma stage 3; he really had a 'hard' life._

_And then, the 'worst luck' as both Nagito and Makoto call it, was when they were accepted into Hope's Peak Academy._

_> >>>>>> End of Prologue <<<<<<<_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings! This is my first time writing something like this.  
> This is an Alternate Universe that mixes a lot of stuff, Immortal Humans, Curses, Black Magic and (my own take on) DanganRonpa IF since I really would have loved to see some Mukuro/Makoto.
> 
> My first language is Spanish so don't hesitate in pointing out any spelling/grammar mistakes! See ya!


	2. Mister Komaeda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito knew that he shouldn't have accepted Hope's Peak letter. He already guessed that shit will go down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nagito learned to control his own luck through no interacting with anyone. However, this doesn't work when he leaves... He discovers it in the hard way.

_**(Extra before starting in case you didn't read the notes: Nagito managed to control his power of luck by using the closeness to other people as his base, the more close they are, the more good/bad luck they receive according to their behaviors/actions. It, however, doesn't work when he leaves, but he doesn't know that and practically believes that his method still works.)** _

Hope's Peak Academy, known as the private school for Super High School Level students -also called Ultimates-, receiving financial support from the goverment at first, then receiving money from the tuition fees from their newest section: Reserve Course Department, section for talentless students.

Each year, they randomly select on a national lottery for an ordinary student that they call 'Ultimate Lucky Student' and they are allowed to go to the Main Course with other Ultimates.

And this year, the choosen one is: Nagito Komaeda.

"You have to be shitting on me..." he growled at the note that told him that he was the select 'Ultimate Lucky Student' from Hope's Peak Academy "It looks like a joke or a mockery to what I am..." he sighed slightly angrily.

He grabbed his phone and called the number of the academy, he waited for a couple seconds until a woman from the other side answered "Hello ma'am, I'm Nagito Komaeda. I think there is a mistake. I don't think I should be the Ultimate Lucky Student."

"Oh no, no! There is absolutely no mistake! The lottery made specifically by the headmaster himself selected you as the Ultimate Lucky Student, mister Komaeda." she replied politely.

"But... I don't think I could go... I live far away..." he tried to excuse himself.

"No worries! We'll have someone to pick you up and take you here!" Nagito stared at the wall in front of him, thinking _'Damn this woman is persistent.'_ suddenly, the woman talked again "If you like, you can come here and check around. If you still decide to not join, there is no problem!" she added.

"Okay, thanks. I will." he hung up and sighed "Please don't have a murderer, please don't have a murderer..." he mumbled.

~~》》》

A couple of days later, he was in front of Jin Kirigiri, headmaster of Hope's Peak, and even if he didn't wanted to join, Jin was a very convincing man. However, he told him that if anything bad happens, he will quit inmediatly; Jin accepted this, without questioning that.

He was given his uniform and a small locker were he could put some of his notebooks in case he needed to stay after class. There were also some dorms for the Main Course students (aka Ultimates), so he received a key for that place. Nagito sighed tiredly and with worry, well, he managed to learn to control his own luck fortunately, but he is terribly afraid that something bad will happen either with him there or when he leaves; he will try to stay as away as possible from the people... That's a better way to avoid luck problems, it functioned for 5 years, it will work now.

That's what he thought.

~~》》》

First week of class was barely tolerable. His class was a mess, the teacher couldn't hold them all and the only quiet people were Nagito and the Ultimate Gamer, though the latter just sleep most of the time.

True to his word, everyone looked at him like a weirdo and tried to avoid contact with him, which were the main goal of the year (and following unless something happens). How did he freak them out? Talking about Hope. Yeah, is annoying to people and he knew that but, at the moment, it was his only tool to avoid people coming closer and receiving the wrath of his luck in case they do bad things.

The next weeks were similar to the first one until a new teacher came, miss Chisa Yukizome. She was the only teacher who could deal with their antics, she managed to get them together on class and make them clean the room. For the following weeks, even if the students were reluctant at first, they became attached to the teacher, feeling really proud of having her around; even Nagito felt happy since he knew that her armonic and peaceful aura could evade *a lot* of problems.

But, a first problem happened when Hiyoko used aphrodisiac on Teruteru's food, which cause a small fear on Nagito's mind. He really hoped that the incident doesn't cause a huge major bad luck, but he allowed himself to believe that Chisa's intervention between Teruteru's dangerous behavior and Hiyoko's life blocked any bad outcome produced by bad luck.

Oh, how wrong he was...

~~》》》

Months later, two students from the Reserve Course Department were murdered on the Main Course section of the Academy's territory. According to what he overheard of Mahiru and Chiaki, those two were enemies and one of them was Fuyuhiko's younger sister.

The mood of the class changed drastically and he was extremely afraid of what would happen. Chisa still kept the hope ups of everyone, but they still had a small sadness and no desire to do the practical exams. Meanwhile that happened, Nagito noticed that Chiaki was more down than usual and he asked what's up; receiving an answer of 'My best friend from the Reserve Course had gone missing'.

He frowned internally and almost cried, why everything was going down!? He was sure that he tried his best to control his luck and avoid his classmates to suffer, he gave them good luck... Why is not working!? Do they have a long bad karma or something? He doesn't understand what's wrong, and he just sighs in frustration each time he comes up with blank answers to his questions.

Then, the day of the practical exams came. He really didn't want to show his luck and he didn't want his classmate to fail misserably now that his luck is acting up weird and they are emotionally unstable, so he decided to plant some bombs and threaten anonymously to explode them if they didn't cancel the practical exams.

They didn't cancel them, so he made what he promised, he made sure that there were no one close by or inside the gym, except himself; then he flicked the button from the bombs and the whole place exploded.

He ended up dying because he was extremely close to one of the bombs, but as soon as he revived, he panicked and quickly, grabbed some metals residues to mark him some scars, then moved a huge rock and purposely let it go above his left arm, crushing his bones and letting it bleed.

The ambulance came and they had to 'cut' the arm in order to save it since the damage was huge.

With his missing arm bandaged, he stood in front of the Steering Commitee some days later, they stared at him, shadows covering their faces and any normal person wouldn't be able to see their facial expression, but Nagito is not a normal human and he does see that they have that same disgusting face that his former home city had when they saw him die and revive.

 _'Apparently, they were waiting for a new Sortinium...'_ he thought grumbling internally.

"Mister Komaeda, what you have done is extremely dangerous not only for the students but for the whole Academy too." one of them announced.

"I am aware. I know an apology will not fix the gym, but I will give any amount of money to pay for all the damage that I have done." he internally wanted to run away from there, just pay the money and leave. To never come back.

"However, we would want you to make a deal. Under any circumstances, we would expell you for this, but we want to give you a chance."

"I refuse."

"You don't even know the deal yet."

"But I made another deal before and is way stronger than this. A person who have taken care of me, told me to return to our hometown if I ever do something dangerous to a lot of people; considering the fact that I placed a bomb here, I am well aware that I must leave inmediatly." he lied, but his face and tone showed confidence and anyone could think that he was completely honest.

One of them sightly frowned "You sure is not for... Another reason? Like when you 'survived' an airplane crash?" he internally winced "Or how you were... Technically killed by a serial murderer but you are completely alive right now?"

"That's a lie, he never killed me, he threatened me to kill me and stabbed me, but the doctors managed to save me. And there were around 5 other airplanes crash in the same day and hour, which some people survived, so it is not impossible for me to be one of those survivors, even if they were in different places." he came up with an excuse.

"So, when at your 7 years old a truck hit you and your dog, are you saying that you didn't die at that moment too? That all of those witness saw... A simple 'miracle'?" another one said with a small mocking tone.

"Yes, besides I wasn't dead. I was barely conscious and unable to move until much later. It is not weird to happen, some accidents have their miracles." he tried to convince them to let it go, he knew what they wanted, the same thing that their hometown wanted _'Disgusting greedy people...'_ he thought with an internal growl.

"Wait, there is one thing I would like to tell you... According to your medical records from before entering the Academy..." Nagito cursed himself on his mind "You were diagnosed with Frontotemporal Dementia and malignant Lynphoma stage 3, you were given an estimated time of live from 6 months to 1 year. But, according to the medical records after the explosion, you are completely healthy and the only 'damage' was your arm." the white haired teen internally growled at this, thinking quickly in an excuse.

"Bad diagnosis. Either they were lying or confusing their patients expedients." his left hand would have his fingers crossed if he had his arm.

"You have, strangely, answer or excuses for each single thing."

"They are not excuses, they are truthfull facts that I have seen and heard by testimonies from other people back when I was recovering from the kidnapping and during my waiting on the hospital were they wrongly diagnosed me with a terminal disease." he excused "I am not the first person with these lucky events, nor I will be the last." he tried to shrug it off.

One of the oldest one growled under his breath, he knew that they will not get what they wanted and, even though those are way too 'potentially firm evidence' of him being this weird human species, it is true that there were similar situation like his were the victims lived. Besides, the medical condition can be a bad diagnosis, since is not anything 'anormal' to happen in some hospitals with questionable doctors working.

They finally gave up and told him that he was expelled, he accepted it and quickly took his belongings from his dorm and started to leave the Academy. He almost reached a year in there, but compared of what happened, he preferred to leave as soon as possible.

He was starting to get away from Hope's Peak territory when a familiar voice called him out "Komaeda-kun! Komaeda-kun!" he turned around and saw Chiaki running up to him, then stopping in front him to catch up some air "Where... Where are... Are you going...?" she exhaled with tiredness.

"I am leaving the Academy." he replied and suddenly, Chiaki stood up straight and with a shocked face.

"W-What!? Why!?" then she thought a little "Where you the one who blew up the gym!?" he nodded "B-But w-why!? Why did you do that!?"

"I don't wanna doubt your talents, you have a really powerful ability to control them but... But... Your emotions... You were... You all were going bad, they were slightly failing and I was afraid that they would... Fail on the exam and... I seriously wouldn't handle you to be expelled." Chiaki got closer and he waited for the slap.

*Slap*

"Y-You idiot! Why!? We never asked for you to take care! We don't care if we do good or bad, we would have still made it!" she yelled _'Is not you in reality... Is me.'_ he thought on his mind.

"Nanami-san, I understand your anger and I can't say anything else besides is my fault, because I am well aware that it is. But I really wanted you all to be prepared and make the best." he tried the best to cover up his fear of his own luck failing him since is the first time that his 'controlled' luck makes the kind of damage that it did (aka the two deaths and Chiaki's missing friend, all related to the same class).

"You should have talked to me! Tell me something, we could have tried something else less drastic and dangerous!" she exclaimed with sadness, she was really heartbroken for her missing friend and one of her classmates leaving was damaging her hope even more "Please, try to convince them to keep you..."

"The headmaster himself said that I should leave before I hurt someone..." Chiaki started to tear up, Nagito left his bag on the floor and hugged her with his remaining arm "Nanami-san, remember this words than even if they are annoying to people, I believe that they could help in the darkest situation: Don't give up hope, no matter how much you feel that it will be better to give up, don't do it. That hope could guide you when you need it most." he kissed her forehead with care and broke the hug, giving her a last smile.

Chiaki still looked sad but manage to give him a little smile in return "I'll try, it may be hard since the events but... I'll try my best..." Nagito patted her head and gave her a last hug before grabbing his bag again "I hope to see you again sometime, Komaeda-kun." she said.

"I hope the same, Nanami-san." he smiled "Sayonara."

"Sayonara."

~~》》》

Sometime have passed, probably around 5 to 6 months. Nagito was living peacefully on another country and so far, his luck hadn't been acting out, probably thanks that he was not thinking of using it and just ignoring it, so it didn't worry him of bad or good things happening. Those good and bad events happen randomly but he knows that are the typical that any normal human could get.

He sighed with a small tiredness after finishing his job as a waiter and went back to his home, that was a small apartment. He entered and after closing the door, he dropped himself on the sofa that the living room had "This day was more moved than the others of the week. And my prosthetic arm was working perfectly for some reason." he mumbled.

He sat up, took off his shoes and black vest, then opened a little his shirt and grabbed the remote control of his TV "Let's see what news around the world are." he muttered turning on the TV, he switched some channels until he ended up on Hope's Peak Academy's annual talent practice exam "Oh! Weird, it is showed after being recorded. Meh, probably a rerun..."

The scenary was slightly, even though is the same gym rebuilded. The first one to show were the 76th Class' talents; surprisingly for everyone, even Nagito, the class made it almost bad, not full on bad but it was still a low quality for Ultimates that were soon to be graduated, since they were on the third year.

The second one was the 77th Class, and for the lord of everything, they made it horrible. If the first one was bad, the second one was worse; the Ultimate Breeder lost control of the animals, the Ultimate Swordswoman cutted herself and damaged her weapon, the Ultimate Musician and Ultimate Dancer made an horrible performance, the Ultimate Mechanic made at least two or three things explode, the Ultimate Gymnast and Ultimate Team Manager looked like new athletes not knowing what the hell they should do, the Ultimate Cook almost poisoned the jury and the Ultimate Gamer failed every single game, even the most easy to solve that a talentless person could do in minutes if not less.

"What in the fucking name of my species is going on!?" Nagito stared eyes widened and mouth agape at the screen. What the hell happened? What the fucking hell happened!? How could everyone fail in a miserable way that it could make anyone cry!? HOW!? "This... This doesn't make any sense... How could this happen... I stayed away, and I didn't make friendships, not even acquantices... How they got cursed?" he mumbled with worry.

The next presentation of the Ultimate Princess, Yakuza, Animator, Photographer and Nurse were like the others, between horrible and worse; the Ultimate Nurse almost caused a patient to get an allergic reaction and the other to almost get into a medical coma (since she was using medicine on her presentation). Nagito wanted to cry not tears, he wanted to cry blood for what he was seeing. His brain wasn't processing how they could fail so bad.

Finally, the sad (horrible) presentation ended and the last to present were the 78th Class in their first year. Fortunately, they were doing better than the 76th Class themselves, not 100% perfection but they are managing to get a great grade, beating the other two classes that presented first. The last two to present their exam were the Ultimate Soldier, Mukuro Ikusaba, and the Ultimate Lucky Student, Makoto Naegi.

This caught Nagito's attention a little, since the other two classes missed of something: An Ultimate Lucky Student. The 76th Class was soon to graduate, so the Lucky Student avoided participating, and the 77th Class... Well Nagito was expelled so they don't have one. But the 78th Class had one, and for some reason, that guy looked vaguely familiar on the white haired's eyes.

Anyways, the Ultimate Soldier requested their Ultimate Lucky Student to participate with her on her exam, for two reasons: One, prove her perfect aiming of knives/guns/arrows to the moving circled targets behind the guy without hurting him; and two, to show the guy's luck by not receiving any scratch, since the least she could do to him will be a slight small scrath (if he had no good luck, that is). It was accepted and everyone, even the failed classes, looked with attention at the events happening.

The Ultimate Lucky Student stood in front of two devices that had three targets on each, which moves in circles. The first device was just behind the guy, slightly up to avoid receiving a direct hit on his head, the second one was more up, it was around 7 feet, if not slightly less. The guy had three thin metal sticks –one on his head and the other two on his hands—, the metal sticks had plates with a small tower of metal sheets each. He was standing straight and with his arms extended, forming a 'T–Pose'.

The Ultimate Soldier grabbed first six knives, she stood at least 20 feet away, she aimed the knives and one by one, she threw them first at the targets behind the guy and then, she looked up towards the taller device, aimed and threw the knives. All of the six knives got perfectly on the middle of the targets, an examiner looked around the Lucky Student's body and the metal sheets, confirming that he had no scratchs, not even a slight one.

Then she grabbed her arc and arrows and repeating the same thing from before, then the same examiner looked the guy, confirming again that he was clean without any scratch; and finally, she used her revolver (since a long range gun will be too easy, according to her), repeating the same thing. They finished the act, but before the examiner came to check on the guy, someone from the 77th Class (Fuyuhiko or Kazuichi in Nagito's opinion) threw something to the sticks, causing them to fall, but to everyone surprises, the Lucky Student made a movement that left all of them frozen.

To resume, he managed to avoid any plates falling by catching them with his hands and head, the metal sheets ended up in their same exact position from before the fall and the metal sticks were grabbed by the guy's mouth. Nagito stared with total shock, tears started to go down his eyes when his mind told him one single phrase of what that meant: He is a Sortinium, too.


	3. Mister Naegi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto also knew it was a bad idea to join the Academy... But didn't want to disappoint his sister.

"I really don't wanna go, Komaru..." Makoto sighed after reading the note given by the Academy, he was the new chosen Ultimate Lucky Student.

"Come on, Makoto! You'll do fine! Have your hopes up!" his sister smiled at him with pride.

"Sister, you know that... What we are... Is dangerous in a way." she looked down sighing.

"I know brother... But! You already learned to control it, you just need some small bad luck for you and slight good luck for them, everything will be fine; no worries!" she tried to convince him.

Makoto sighed and gave her a smile "Okey, I'll do my best." he announced firmly.

~~》》》

"Suddenly, the desire to back down appeared..." Makoto mumbled after arriving the Academy and looking at the huge building. He was afraid, extremely afraid, his fear of what his luck would cause is giving him pain and a huge one.

"Hi, Makoto~!" a very familiar voice caught his attention _'Oh no... Oh no...'_ he turned around and found himself with a fake smile towards the person running towards him, the ex-student from his hometown school, Sayaka Maizono. The girl with blueish hair ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

Really tight, like not wanting him to leave.

"H-Hello S-Sayaka." he tried to greet her "Emm...Sayaka, a-are you t-trying to crush my b-bones?" she quickly let him go.

"Oh, sorry! Is just I haven't seen you since a long time!" she exclaimed happily with her eyes sparkling.

"Hehe, no worries." he smiled "So, are you also joining here? Like Ultimate Pop Sensation or similar?" he asked politely.

"Yep, yep! And how about you? You are the Ultimate Lucky Student, isn't it?" she asked, catching Makoto by surprise.

"H-how did you—?"

"The lottery is national and the results appears the day before the first day of class, so yesterday I saw your name." she replied with sincerity "Anyways! Let's get inside and meet our new classmates!" she announced cheerfully.

Makoto nodded and both went towards inside the Academy "So... How did you recognize me? We haven't seen each other for a lon—... Well... You haven't seen me." he nervously giggled.

Sayaka giggled as well "After you and Komaeda-kun left the city, you two were the talk of the place for around 3 years or so, later they just changed for another new thing, but I remember pretty fine those years." she sighed "Is funny how they called your accident as 'Sortinium' immortality when your accident had the lesser damage, contrary to Komaeda's one. He was truly messed up that getting out alive would be: One, a miracle; or two, Sortinium immortality. But, whatever reason that was, I don't believe that a Sortinium would be hidden around us that easy, if they still exist excluding the slaves, that is." she commented.

"Huh? You actually believe that they are well hidden than no one will find them?" she nodded.

"Yeah... Even though I would love to have a little of good luck for stuff, I don't want to have an amulet each single time of my life nor I want someone to be treated as an object like greedy people do with the Sortiniums." she looked down sadly "Makoto, no matter if Komaeda-kun is or not a Sortinium, I strongly believe that he shouldn't have to suffer for the greedy people; he made the correct choice in leaving, and you too, even if I don't believe that you are one." Makoto smiled at her.

"Thanks and... Thanks in Komaeda-kun's name." they both giggled at that.

~~》》》

The class was rather... Impressive. They had a gambler, a writer prodigy, a martial artist, a swimmer, a fanfiction writer, a programmer, a baseball player and some more Ultimates that Makoto is still trying to pin point.

They had some awkward start but with the days and weeks passing, they had a rather good living. Makoto was good friends with Sayaka, and he gained another new friend, Mukuro Ikusaba, known as the Ultimate Soldier.

She was mostly quiet and preferred to observe her surroundings instead of participating, that didn't change even if she started to follow Makoto around since he gave her more comfort and she felt happier with him. She did hide that from her sister, since her twin was quite... Dangerous compared to her.

And speaking about Mukuro and Makoto, they both met up on the class break to have lunch together, since Sayaka and the baseball player, Leon, were practicing some music because, apparently, Leon doesn't like baseball at all. Weird, but Makoto is not someone to judge.

They were sitting under a tree calmly eating and talking a little, when out of nowhere, Mukuro asked "Hey, Makoto. I got a question, do you believe that the Sortiniums still exist?" Makoto tried his best to avoid getting nervous and made a thinking face.

"Mmm, probably, but I can't be exactly sure. My grandma before passing away, told me that she once meet one on her childhood but they disappeared, not that I blame them since back then, people still were too much greedy; but I believe that if, for some weird reason, any Sortinium appear, I would treat them like a normal person." he replied.

"Mmm... Even if they are different, you still would treat them like that, isn't it?"

"Yep. I know that anyone would think that good luck is what they always need but... Personally, a normal life with good and bad events, no matter if it is good or bad luck, is pretty fine in my book. I know, is extremely boring, but believe me, is more boring to have good luck always, it reaches a point where you get bored of good things always happening and never learning the challenge of getting over bad stuff." he explained with a small smile. Mukuro looked at him with curiosity, thinking deeply on what he told her.

"That's... That's a good point." she said "But, you believe that people who suffered a lot of bad stuff also deserve good stuff." he nodded and looked a little sad.

"Yeah, and that's the slightly bad thing too. They went through bad things, so they want a Sortinium as their slave for good things... But the Sortiniums, regardless of their abilities or immortality, they still have the exact same needs that any normal human, aka feelings, own thinking, pain, love, desires or goals, etc." he looked sad "But, greedy people doesn't treat them as humans... Just as objects." 

Mukuro put her hand in a comforting way on his shoulder "If we ever encounter a Sortinium, I swear I'll try my best to treat them like an equal human." she made a small, almost unnoticeable smile.

Makoto smiled brightly "I am sure they will deeply appreciate that."

After some minutes of talking, they went to their classroom, passing by the a second year class, which had half of their students outside meanwhile inside the others and teacher were turning off a fire that burned the curtains and some desks. Mukuro made her and Makoto pass quickly, avoiding any contact with them and going fast towards their classroom downstairs.

When they were far away, Makoto looked confused "What's up with that class? Is there a reason why you walked fast?" he questioned.

"Yeah, that's the 77th Class. There are rumours that if you get close to them, bad luck happens. Somehow, three Reserve Course students related in a personal way with three students from that classroom, ended up dead and one missing; then the gym blew up and after one student from them left, the bad luck intensified by a lot, random explosions happening, food in bad condition, animals without control... A lot of stuff." she explained remembering what her sister and a few students from the 76th Class told her "And you know the irony of eveything? The student that left and their departure caused the disaster, was an Ultimate Lucky Student." she added.

 _'... Oh, for the love of my species, this is universal level of bad!'_ he thought _'I can bet my lunch that the former Lucky Student was a Sortinium.'_ he internally sighed.

~~》》》

Some weeks passed through, the 78th Class became really good friends and pretty much strongly united. Taka, the Ultimate Moral Compass, has a strong friendship with Mondo, the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader, even with their first rough start; Chihiro, the Ultimate Programmer, was also a good friend of Mondo and Taka, they three remind Makoto back on their childhood when him, Nagito and Komaru would play around.

Then there is Celeste, the gambler, being a good friend of Sayaka, Leon got closer to Sayaka, probably turning into best friends; the others still had a problematic social skills but they were trying their best; meanwhile there is also Makoto and Mukuro being a little more closer, besides Makoto and Sayaka, and the Ultimate Detective named Kyoko. 

Makoto was happy with everything going, so far his abilities didn't acted up and they were perfectly fine. There was no need to use them and it was good, really good.

But everything good comes to an end in any moment.

~~》》》

"As the Ultimate Moral Compass, is my duty to inform everyone about the important event taking place in two weeks. The Practical Exams." Taka announced.

Chihiro raised their hand timidly "Ar-Are you s-sure it is s-safe for us to p-participate?" they asked.

"Yeah, I don't wanna be negative or anything but... The older classes have made quite a disaster around a month and half ago." Hina, the Ultimate Swimmer, commented.

"Yes, the 75th Class got graduated just by luck, the 76th Class barely got enough good grades and everyone knows the huge disaster that 77th Class made." Byakuya, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny informed with a slight pissed off expression. Everyone began mumbling with worry.

Taka clapped and waved his hands trying to get their attention "Guys, listen!" they looked at him "I am well aware of everyone worries, I'm worried too since we are literally after the 77th Class presentation, but unfortunately, the Academy forces us to complete this practical exam in order to pass good grades." everyone grumbled.

"Can we request for a change of dates?" Makoto suggested out of nowhere, getting everyone's attention "I mean... I am not sure if we are allowed to, but can we ask to have a different date, if it is possible?" 

"Yeah, what lucky lottery boy said!" Leon exclaimed "We can't avoid the exams, but we can take them another day when our lives aren't at risk!" he added.

"Hmm. That's a good point! We could ask. Good idea, mister Naegi." Taka smiled proudly "And now." he clapped "We should think what each one will show that represent their talent, and in what order." 

"I am gonna sing!" Sayaka exclaimed.

"I'll ask any martial artist fighter that could participate with me." Sakura, the Ultimate Martial Artist, announced.

"I am going to try and make some programs from scratch or show some programming stuff. Something around those." Chihiro smiled cheerfully. Each one began to suggest their presentation, Taka taking notes of every suggestion and adding his own comments in any moment.

~~》》》

After some discussion and some days later, the Academy approved to divide the presentation. Day 1 will be 76th Class, day 2 will be 77th Class and day 3 will be 78th Class; due to the media news being there, they will ask for the exposition to be recorded and showed later after the 78th Class completes their presentation. It was not a normal request considering the former years, but they had a rather... Difficult class with worrying degrees of... Bad luck.

Anyways, the presentations were made. Firstly, the 76th Class, that just like two months ago, made a barely good grade... Not that bad but, they will graduate. 

Now, the 77th Class... Is better if we resume it as: The worst between what happened two months ago and what is happening now. Seriously, it was really bad.

And last day, the 78th Class. The other classes came to see, which made everyone nervous, specially because the 77th were there. But they tried their best to hide their nervousness and pretend everything is perfectly fine.

Before they started, Makoto smiled at them and said "Good luck everyone. I know you will do it awesome." they nodded with a smile, taking in consideration that they will not let any bad luck to ruin their hard work. First person to present was Sayaka Maizono, she went to the scenario in front of the jury, slightly worried for what happened yesterday but hid it the best she could; she began singing and slightly dancing perfectly, her voice was melodic and armonic, making everyone gasp in admiration and happiness, more after what happened the day before.

The next one was Leon, who made a perfect homerun; then Sakura who fought another Ultimate Martial Artist and won; next was Chihiro who showed an amazing A.I. of themselves and their classmates; then Mondo made a perfect acrobatic with his bike; Celestia won against four masters of gambling, two being Ultimates; Hina swam around 1700 meters without rest in 2 minutes; and each single one passed the exams, some with little unnoticeable mistakes that didn't changed their perfect points, everyone made the best presentation, shaming the older two classes.

Lastly, Mukuro Ikusaba walked up with some weapons and Makoto following her "I'm Mukuro Ikusaba, the Ultimate Soldier. I request for my classmate, Makoto Naegi, to participate in my presentation, since he is the Ultimate Lucky Student, I am going to test my perfect aim and his luck in keeping him safe, without any single scratch of any weapon." she informed to the jury, making some of the students of the older classes to question their lack of Lucky Student.

The jury looked at her and nodded "Alright. So, if he gets slightly hurt by any type of scratch, it will show his good or bad luck." one of them commented, receiving a nod from the soldier "Alright, go ahead."

Mukuro thanked and signalled Makoto to stand straight in front of the devices that had the targets, three targets moving in circles in each device. Hina and Taka came up with plates and metal sticks, Makoto crouched –still keeping his back straight– grabbing one metal stick with each hand and getting placed the third one on the middle of his head; then they put one plate with metal sheets placed like a card tower above each metal stick. After finishing that, they walked back to their place, and Makoto slowly stood up, still in a firm and straight posture.

"His supposed luck will not let the plates or metal sheets fall neither, right?" another from the jury asked, to which Mukuro nodded.

She grabbed six knives and threw them to each target, succesfully avoiding Makoto's body, the metal sticks and the fall of the plates with metal sheets; an examiner confirmed the lack of movement of the metal sheets and the lack of scratches on Makoto. Mukuro repeated the actions with her arrows and then with her gun; the same examiner confirmed the same results that happened with the knives, but they couldn't check the third time because someone from the 77th Class threw a rock at the metal sticks, making them fall.

But, to everyone's surprise, Makoto quickly placed the metal sticks of his hands on his mouth, then inclined his body foreward a little with his extended palms catching two plates, the third one ending up on his head and the third metal stick fell on both plates of his hands, making a small thing bridge. The metal sheets fell onto the plates, the same amount that each plate had and in the exact same position that they had before getting attacked by the rock.

Everybody was frozen, staring in pure shock at what they just witnessed. Even Kyoko, the one with less ability to show emotion, was externally surprised. Makoto got slightly nervous at the stares, he slowly stood up straight again, trying his best to not drop everything and run; then he heard Sayaka's voice "Hey! Don't attack our Lucky Student just because you made yours run away! Leave him alone!" she growled.

Soon, the 78th Class recovered from their shock and added their growls and insults at the 77th Class for what they did to their friend. Mukuro glared at them and quickly went to check up on Makoto, getting followed by the examiner who confirmed by a third time in a row, that Makoto was completely lacking any scratch and even after the fall of the plates and metal sheets, they didn't make a single scratch on the plates after falling down on them.

Seconds later, Makoto and Mukuro went back to their classmates and the practical exams were announced to be finished. The 78th Class asked their lucky friend if he was okay, he replied that he just needed to rest a little his head since the plate really hit him hard, which caused a slight relief but more growls and pissed off mumbles towards the 77th Class.

The class time ended and everyone went back to their dorms, Makoto still had his head taken care of in the infirmary, but he was doing okay.

Later that day, just when Makoto was going towards his dorm, the teacher of 77th Class came by and stopped him "I deeply apologize for the behaviour of my students, I'm so sorry." she said.

"No worries, ma'am. I understand that they had a rough moment during these months, and probably they acted out of anger, I don't blame them." he smiled "Besides, even if it was a bad action, they helped me on our presentation with my friend, so I believe that it is cool." he added.

The woman smiled tenderly and pinched slightly his cheek in a caring manner "You are polite and emphatic... You remind me a lot of Komaeda-kun." he looked at her in confusion.

"Komaeda-kun? Do you mean Nagito Komaeda, miss?" he asked and she smiled nodding her head.

"Yes! He was one of my students last year on the 77th Class. Everyone thought he was weird due to his random talks about hope and despair, but I still liked to keep him around due to his calming aura, he said that I was more calm and armonic than he is but I loved to believe that he was more than me." she sighed sadly "Last year, when the practical exams took place, everyone was emotionally down, two deaths of people close to two students happened and everyone wasn't in their best mood. So, Komaeda-kun blew up the gym to cancel the practical exams and got expelled." she looked sad "And since he left, everything went downhills by a lot... You probably heard the rumours already, I try to keep everyone with their hopes up, like Komaeda-kun would have loved but... Is not the same." 

Makoto listened to her closely and his internal self started to panic at what she was telling him _'I freaking knew it, the Ultimate Lucky Student was a Sortinium! Holy shit, this is bad, really really bad...'_ he thought with extreme worry.

"Oh, that's bad... Emmm, miss, I got a question. Was Komaeda-kun the Ultimate Lucky Student from the class?" she nodded quickly.

"Yes but I don't believe what they are saying." he looked confused, so she continued "The class started to assume that he was a Sortinium since his departure caused the bad luck, but I don't think that's the case. I believe that other stuff is the cause of what is happening, besides, Komaeda-kun already stated that he was quite unlucky before entering the academy and his ausence wouldn't make a change on what would happen." she added.

"Oh, I get it, it makes sense." Makoto smiled with a small pity "So that's why they threw a rock at me, they were a little jealous." he chuckled.

The teacher blinked then giggled "Probably. Anyways, I'll not waste anymore of your time." she patted his shoulders "I hope everything goes perfectly fine from now on, see you later Naegi-kun. And good luck." she chuckled and waved goodbye, leaving towards the upstairs classrooms.

Makoto sighed and went to his dorm, after arriving it, he quickly texted Chihiro to help him find someone, a certain boy from his childhood.

~~》》》

"Here is the number, it took some time since he is, apparently, well hidden." Chihiro gave Makoto a paper with the number of someone "Hmm... Do you believe what the 77th Class claims about him? That their bad luck is due to him being a Sortinium?" he asked.

Makoto thought a little and shrugged "If I am being 100% honest, I believe in a 50/50. In case the 50% is true, then they weren't good people... Not that I am insulting them but..."

"I get it. If they were truly sincere and not bad, they would have almost unnoticeable bad luck when he left." Chihiro looked down a little worried "I feel really bad for him though. We are not sure and there is no especific evidence of him being a Sortinium, but in the case that he is one, I really feel sad and heartbroken that his own classmates are trying to bring him back with the sole purpose of using him as an amulet and/or object. He doesn't deserve it." then they looked at Makoto with a small frown "You better keep the number to yourself and never share it! He is your childhood friend, and no matter his condition of normal human or Sortinium, you must keep him safe!"

Makoto giggled "I will, no matter what." he stated confidently. Chihiro gave him a safisfied smile and waved goodbye, going back to his dorm. Makoto smiled and went inside his place.

He sighed, he looked at the phone number "Okay, let's do this." he grabbed his own phone and began typing the number _'I just hope he remembers me.'_ he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important note: Makoto, Nagito and Komaru are childhood best friends along with Sayaka and someone else that later will be revealed.
> 
> As a motive of protecting themselves, they had to cut contact with each other, so the Naegi siblings, Komaeda and Maizono have no knownledge about their lifes (excluding the fact that Maizono is the Ultimate Pop Sensation); but they still consider each other as friends.
> 
> The fifth unknown person is someone that they avoid talking about, it will be revealed why later.


	4. Hard thinking (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito and Makoto reconnect after years and with their reconnection, the Academy's goals are starting to be questioned by them.

After watching the presentation, he was still in shock, which intensified when he came to realization why that Ultimate Lucky Student was so familiar to him, he remembered him from his childhood back on his hometown city along with his sister Komaru Naegi and the actual Ultimate Pop Sensation Sayaka Maizono.

He couldn't believe their freaking luck, both ended up on Hope's Peak, both as the Ultimate Lucky Students, the only difference being that he didn't participate on the practical exam and Makoto did.

He debated on trying to contact him, but the lack of knowing his contact info made him facepalm.

His phone rang and he quickly answer it "Hello, who is this?"

"Makoto Naegi, are you Nagito Komaeda?" the other side asked.

"Oh! Makoto! Yes, it's Nagito!" he smiled and then frowned "Now, do you care to tell me WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN THINKING!? How could you use your luck on the practical exam!?" he growled.

"Sorry, sorry! It was a last minute resource!"

"Makoto, I swear to god!" he growled.

"Wait, Komaru is calling."

"Add her to the call." he waited for a few seconds and then he heard a female's voice through the phone "Hey, Komaru. Did you saw it?" he asked.

"Of course I did! Makoto, goddamn it, do you want to run away again!?" she growled.

"Guys, don't gang up on me!" Makoto exclaimed with pleads.

"Makoto, you were in national television!" Komaru yelled.

"Emm... Worse... International, I am in another country and it showed the presentation here." he explained with worry.

"It... It showed where...?" Makoto suddenly realized the size of the problem "Oh, fuck..." he mumbled "I thought it would only show on the city."

"No, it didn't!" Komaru sighed "Makoto, you have a lot of fucking luck because some students of 75th Class explained that what you did is a matter of practice and not luck, you have a damn luck right now." she added.

"Sorry, sorry."

"I am not worried about anyone outside of the Academy, I am more worried about people inside the Academy." Nagito said with sadness.

"Eh, what do you mean? What happens in Hope's Peak?" Komaru asked with a lot of worry "Don't tell me they..."

"Yes... They do." both Naegi siblings gasped and, if he could see their faces, they are probably horrorized too "That's one of the fucking reason of why I decided to leave. Another reason was when the practical exams came last year, the class had the mood of 'I hate my damn life' and, me showing my luck will make everything worse and turn them greedy. Besides, the Steering Commitee, aka the Talent Researchers, are using the lottery in order to search for actual Sortiniums; so far, according to what I learned back then, they only got the normal/ordinary luck that any normal human can have; that changed with me and now you." he explained.

"How did they knew that you were a Sortinium?" Komaru asked.

"Wait... Don't tell me. The gym's explosion?" Makoto said.

"Yes. They thought that me 'surviving' and only losing an arm is an extreme case of good luck that only a Sortinium could have, and guess what they did? They searched my whole damn background." Makoto gasped at that.

"What!? Are you kidding me!? Even the medical part!?"

"Yes! They told me how I survived a plane crash, how I survived a serial murderer that confessed that he killed me, then... The fact that before entering the Academy, I was told that I had dementia and lymphona with less than a year of life expectancy but when the explosion happened, magically my dementia and lymphona went missing." he sighed "And they mentioned the accident from our childhood."

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK! HOW DID THEY KNOW THAT!?" Komaru and Makoto yelled in fear.

"You better keep your voice down." a foreign voice called out.

"Aaahh!!" Makoto screamed "Oh... I have to go, I will let you two talking." he hung up leaving Komaru and Nagito alone.

"Komaru, I have to tell you something important regarding the matter." he said.

"Is something more, right? What will they do to Makoto if they learn about it?" she questioned worried.

"They tried to make me accept a deal in exchange of not expelling me after exploding the gym, so they could do the same or similar to Makoto. They are researching each single talent but I am extremely worried of their final purpose for that, so I can't let them get the hands on any Sortinium, no matter who that Sortinium is. We have to make Makoto avoid any contact with the Steering Commitee at all cost; I managed to get away but barely." he sighed "I already saw the 77th Class' result of me leaving."

"A huge disaster." Komaru said.

"Yes, and my instinct is telling me that they didn't take it as a casualty after my departure, so for now, the Academy and that class only suspects me as the Sortinium, we will have to try our hardest to make everyone with that mindset and don't do anything dangerous against Makoto." he explained.

"Okay, we will try. Don't worry." Komaru said confidently "Huh, mom's calling. Talk to you later, maybe we could get a video call in any time."

"Okay, will do. See ya." they said their goodbyes and hung up. Nagito sighed worrying a lot "Please, don't end up in a bad situation." he mumbled.

_**~~{With Makoto}** _

"Heeyy... Kyoko..." he greeted nervously "How did you get inside?" he asked.

"Your door was unlocked." she replied "But I came here because I overheard your conversation with Chihiro and I wanted to know the reason why you refused to tell us your link with the suspect of being a Sortinium that the 77th Class claim all the time." she said "But after hearing your conversation, I believe that I have a guess of your real intentions, besides your friend's worry and refusing to continue staying here." she added.

"Well, yes. Our hometown had some... Worrying degrees of greedy so he prefers to avoid contact, but that didn't save him of being the 77th Class' Ultimate Lucky Student." he told her with sadness present on his face.

Kyoko nodded in understanding "I get that he doesn't want people to find out his species, and I understand where he is coming from." she got closer and slapped Makoto.

"Ouch!"

"In the name of your friend, he is right. What you did was extremely dangerous and could have made more bad than good. You, indeed, have other Sortiniums' help to cover up your slip; but as he said, you better not repeat that again. You never know when someone would go far enough to hurt anyone in order to get you or any of your kind." she said sternly.

Makoto nodded "I understand. Sorry that at the moment I wasn't thinking of the size of the situation..." he looked down.

"You better think carefully next time. You are a good person, even if you don't use your abilities, we wouldn't like to lose you." she said with an almost unnoticeable worry.

**_~~{With Nagito}_ **

The white haired teen looked around internet to see the secret and encrypted forums that belonged to hidden Sortiniums, he wanted to check around how many saw what Makoto did and if there is any risk.

After some searching, he found a forum related to the Academy and he asked if anyone saw what happened; he received around 10 answers saying yes from different countries "Fucking Makoto." he growled, he took his phone and dialed Makoto again "..."

"Hey Nag—"

"Ten countries, twelve if we count Japan and U.S.A. Makoto." he growled.

"Please, have mercy Naggi-Waggy..."

"Makoto, don't test me."

"Okey, okey... Anyways, what did you wanted to tell me about you exploding the gym?" he asked.

Nagito left the website and closed his laptop "Is about what the 77th Class is going through."

"Yeah, they also believe that you are a Sortinium and they want you back." he said, Nagito sighed slightly pissed off.

"Damn this people, that Academy will be my immortal headache." he exhaled and dropped himself on the sofa "How much disaster that class made?" he questioned.

"War level of disaster."

Nagito sat up straightly, his eyes widened and staring frozen at the TV "You have to be joking me."

"Oh no, I am not. They—" he heard the phone getting taken away, which made Nagito frown.

"What you saw on TV is just the 1/4 of disaster that they have been making on the Academy." a foreign voice informed "They have blown up their class twice, burned down the halls, seven people got into a coma, and some with an allergic reaction or intestinal problems due to... Questionable food." the voice added.

"... Should... Should I go there?" he asked with worry.

"No. I understand that you want to help since it was your former class, but take in mind that if they resulted with this level of bad luck, it means that they aren't good people. I prefer if you keep hidden wherever you are, Komaeda-san, right now that class' desire is only to use you as an object for their goals and you, as a human no matter your species, should be treated as equally as any human." they said.

He sighed, bitting his lip "I get it. Is just... I really want to help."

"I know, but you know too what will happen if you try."

"Yes, I know..." he sighed "In any case, thanks..."

"Kyoko Kirigiri, Ultimate Detective." they said "And also, I have slapped Makoto for his slip on the practical exam." added.

He giggled "Thanks, I think he needed that."

"H-Hey!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Makoto, stop being so reckless. Look in what situation I am, don't end up like me." he commented with a frown. Kyoko agreed with him.

"Okay, okay. I promise I'll stop being reckless. Just don't slap me anymore."

~~》》》

Two months passed and Nagito, along with Makoto and Komaru, always talked a lot through text and throught video calls. They reconnected with each other, telling their adventures and how they dealt with being hidden Sortiniums.

So far, Makoto had kept his promise and haven't used his abilities, the 77th Class got worse apparently but the teacher is keeping their hopes and union, so they could get their bad luck descending, but just a little. Komaru has been training self-defense and Makoto has been receiving some similar classes from Mukuro and Sakura after school.

Nagito told them that he was learning his seventh language meanwhile he worked on a restaurant as a waiter. He often says that he wants to go back to help them, he is quickly convinced otherwise when they remind him that his former class don't love him and just wanna use him.

He still felt a little worried though.

But, thanks to his re-connection with his childhood friends, he also took part of his free time to investigate what's up with the Academy. He wanted to know what did happen, and firstly, he started with Chiaki's best friend from the Reserve Course Department, unfortunately the name was hidden with only the initials H.H., that could mean any name.

Back when he was studying, she told him that this guy joined the Reserve Course around three weeks after the classes on the Main Course started. She commented on his desire to have talent but she managed to convince him, like his former teacher Chisa did, that talent wasn't everything; so he didn't care too much anymore. But that changed after those deaths.

 _'Nanami-san said that he grumbled again about his desire to have talent after the Ultimate Boxer kicked him out when he was trying to talk to Koizumi-san about what happened to his classmate Sato.'_ he thought _'That was... Around a day or two before he went missing.'_ he added on his mind.

He tried to get information about him on Japan's list of registered civilians, but he found at least 32 people with H.H. as their initials around the country _'Argh, I can't talk to each single person and I will not use my luck for this without the risk of getting caught.'_ he thought "Mmm... Maybe Makoto knows something." He quickly texted his friend to help him something.

Meanwhile he waited, he checked around again to try to find anything, like a list of Reserve Course students or something like that. But even with his luck, apparently they were really hidden so he couldn't find them.

His phone went off and he looked at the message _'My friend Chihiro can help you, just wait for him to appear in your screen.'_ he read. Nagito frowned "Chihiro?"

"That's me, sir." a soft voice caught his attention, he looked at his laptop's screen finding a young teen with a female uniform "Name is Chihiro Fujisaki, or just Chihiro-chan." they greeted.

"Hello, I'm Nagito." he smiled "I would need help to find someone, I don't know their name but their initials are H.H., former student from the Reserve Course Department on Hope's Peak Academy. Could someone from there have those initials?"

"Wait for some seconds." they said. Some quick typing could be heard and soon enough, they spoke again "According to what they have, seven people with H.H. initials joined last year and one of them was 'expelled' two weeks before you blew up the gym, and three days after Sato was found dead." they informed.

Nagito wrote it down on a notebook that he had next to him "Was there a reason to be expelled?" Chihiro shook his head negatively "Hmm... Did they informed their parents about this? Do they know something?" more typing was heard.

"Their family filled a missing person report after their son didn't contacted them for a long time, but it disappeared without explanation sometime later." they looked down "I don't wanna be cruel but... I suspect someone is trying to cover it up."

"Yeah, is kinda fishy." he commented "Can you send me his basic info? I will try to check with my friend about it." Chihiro nodded and sent him some info "Thanks Chihiro-chan." they smiled and waved goodbye. The screen went back to the former state before Chihiro appeared.

Nagito sighed and looked at the information, his eyes widening in horror _'Oh no... Not him... No...'_ he couldn't believe that the person in question was a former friend of him, the one who was cursed with the most dangerous black magic and hadn't seen him since he left that cursed town _'He went missing after Sato's murder...'_ he thought _'Then, after I blew up the explosion, the Steering Commitee tried their best to make me stay, enterely convinced that I am a Sortinium...'_ he gasped _'He told them... That's why they knew about the accident, he fucking told them!'_ he thought bitterly _'But, we never saw each other. He probably didn't know I was a Main Course student or that I was on the Acad– Oh no... She told him...'_ he looked sad.

He shook his head quickly "I don't have time to think about that... I have to know why they needed a Sortinium so much." he sighed "Maybe... They are trying to create one from scratch without magic?" he mumbled.

Quickly, he began going back to the crypted websites for Sortiniums, he went towards the magical part that they talked about randomly, mostly related to the magical slavery. When he entered, he quickly asked about the possibility of turning normal people into Sortiniums through science, he waited and three people answered, one making a slightly larger commentary with additional information.

> _[Redacted] At first, Sortiniums were created by a magical curse some decades after the year 1, the main theme being good luck and the bad luck arriving when the cursed person left the zone, they were still on the 'Antique Age' back then and it wasn't called exactly 'curse'. Around two centuries later, the Sortinium curse was turned into a stronger one, arriving with the extra of immortality and the own will of giving good or bad luck, but with the same result of bad luck if the cursed one left._
> 
> _[Redacted] Some decades later, there were two Sortiniums born as a result of their parents being cursed, so they were the first 'Sortiniums since birth' and they had an special link with each other thanks to this; they were like siblings, but almost glued to each other like being one single person. It was shown that if one of them gets hurt or stays far away from the other, it triggers one of them the ability to give only bad luck to their environment; so the people made their best to keep them together._
> 
> _[Redacted] With the centuries passing and the time changing, this curse had gained the actual name of 'Special human kind' and everyone started to get greedy, slaving them to their families with black magic since they knew that the moment of the Sortiniums' departure, they will get cursed with bad luck._
> 
> _[Redacted] The curse stopped being used when the magicians noticed that every single Sortinium disappeared, going into hidden and letting everyone leave a balanced good/bad luck life, which pissed them off, but backed out of the usage. That doesn't change the fact that anyone could go and convert a normal human into a Sortinium through the same magical process, but no scientific ability, powerful or not, could replicate a Sortinium; only magic. They can, however, be born Sortiniums if the parents are cursed ones or descendants of the first 'Sortiniums by birth'; they would need another Sortinium linked to themselves, though._

Nagito finished reading and exhaled; there was a possibility that they do have a magician with them, but is only a theory without an actual base or evidence. Then he thought about his former class, he doesn't think that he is a Sortinium by birth but he can't say that he isn't since it was probably decided when he was almost a baby and he had no memories of that; but in case of him being one by birth, why he never got someone glued to him like it was supposed to?

Unless, due to the changes, his linked one doesn't react to him until they first meet and he leaves, that would give him the hypothesis of one of his classmates being a Sortinium too but who? Nobody actually talked to him, nor did he get closer to them... Except Chiaki _'But she was more focused on HIM, so she couldn't be a linked one to me.'_ he sighed _'So now, I just proved Kyoko's theory that they were bad people...'_ he thought, the realization that if he isn't a Sortinium by birth, it actually meant that the bad luck that they are getting is according to what they are, slapped him hard on the face.

"And I was thinking that maybe they could have been the best graduates of Hope's Peak Academy..." he commented with a small sadness. He does believe that when the normal humans –talentless and Ultimates– have a big hope, the despair can't get them. Hope's Peak, even with its creepy researchers, had good intentions and allowed a lot of people to win their goals, but to know a class would be so negatively affected when a Sortinium –who never interacted with them– left... That is something to worry about.

"Or maybe is their antecesors karma... Who knows?" he sighed tiredly.

His mind decided to shrug it off for a sec and went back to the former problem. The Academy's need of getting a Sortinium, the disappearance of HIM and the researchers' goal. He looked back at the website in front of him, be thought hard about the situation, everything was so weird and fishy. Why the Academy would gain in making a ~~cursed~~ talentless person disappear? Did he was a witness to something illegal on the Academy? Was he the victim of something illegal? Was he a relative of a victim of something illegal and he was trying to discover what happened? He could go on for different theories and hypothesis but in the end, they are just that... Theories.

He frowned at a thought that crossed his mind... What if they are using him as an experiment? He wanted to have a talent and the Steering Commitee researched talent so... Is there a possibility of him being used to test talents on him? He suddenly asked on the website if it is possible to create a prodigy and/or talented person (like an Ultimate) with science even if said person was talentless from birth.

After some seconds, multiple answers said that it was possible but someone has to be extremely greedy, cruel and a disgusting person to actually torture a normal human to do that. His worries intensified, remembering exactly the Steering Commitee's faces, he is starting to imagine the real size of the problem at hand. Then, he asked what would happen if a person that was experimented with, was a cursed person with black magic.

He felt his body descend to -100 degrees when he saw the answer.

> _[Redacted] The whole damn world will have to pray in all their religions if possible or wish with intensity for them to never be able to learn that their former self was cursed with that magic._

And he got more colder when he read the next answer.

> _[Redacted] However, only a Sortinium has an equal strength or slightly higher that is capable of controlling an experimented person that was cursed with black magic. It will turn the Sortinium into slave though._

_'So, they wanted me to be his babysitter and slave...?'_ he thought, he remembered back on his childhood when HE had a lot of problems to control what he did with his abilities, then he remembered Makoto and slammed his fist on his desk _'I don't fucking care about the 77th Class anymore! I am NOT letting them lay one single finger on my best friend!'_ he growled _'I am going back to Japan.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important note: Probably you already guessed who is the fifth 'friend'. He, formerly, was a good friend of them until his parents cursed him with the most powerful and dangerous level of black magic.
> 
> He had a lot of problems to control it, which resulted in Makoto and Nagito's accident that revealed them as Sortiniums. They are afraid of him since then.
> 
> Extra: Nagito never felt more betrayed by Chiaki until now.


	5. Hard thinking (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regarding the last part of the last chapter:  
> Cursed ones which curse is the Black Magic ability has little to no control over their own power, it is based partially on emotions which makes it harder to control under specifics situations. 
> 
> Due to this problem, Sortiniums help the cursed ones with this magic to control it, managing to balance out their emotions and ability to manipulate this magic; this is a result of a lot of decades/centuries of using black magic to enslave Sortiniums.
> 
> Literally, if a Sortinium since birth borns, instead of being linked to another Sortinium, it is linked to a black magic cursed human.

"Thanks for helping Nagito, Chihiro-chan." Makoto smiled at his friend "I really appreciate that." 

"No worries, he is a good guy." the small teen said "I am gladly to help if you or him need something else."

"Thanks again, see you tomorrow." Makoto left Chihiro's dorm and went towards his own. He looked at his phone and noticed it was around 7 p.m. "Hmmm... Maybe I could go to the cafeteria to grab something." he mumbled and changed his direction towards the mentioned place.

He hummed internally a song meanwhile he walked, he thought about Nagito, how he was worried about his former classmates even though they were really bad to him –he did say that he purposefully annoyed them with his Hope/Despair talk, but that is not excuse–; well, excluding Nanami-san since she was more gentle and caring towards Nagito, but still. He sighed with a small sadness, he is really worried about him though; he knows that Nagito is trying to help but he is putting himself in a dangerous situation, mostly because people already suspect him as a Sortinium.

"Damn it, Nagito. Why you gotta be difficult...?" he whispered to himself.

"You know the Sortinium?" a cold and scary voice caught him off guard and made him jump, turning around to see a male sciencist with a lab coat and had a stone-cold face, but their eyes shined with greediness.

"He is not a Sortinium." he stated.

"Answer my question first."

"I refuse to answer."

"Kid, you wouldn't want a bad reputation on your expedient." he threatened.

"What are you gonna do? Expell me like you did to him? I will gladly take it, no doubts." he counterattacked.

The sciencist looked impressed "Seems like the Sortiniums protect each other very proudly." he mocked "Your Sortinium luck is what stopping me from taking you with me to the research lab..." he muttered but Makoto heard it clearly. The sciencist turned around and left and Makoto repeated the action shortly after.

\--

Makoto arrived at his dorm and entered quickly, locking the door afterwards. He breathed a little scared at the encounter, they know he is a Sortinium too, but there is something more than just his luck to make him avoid kidnapping him.

He exhaled his last breath, walked towards his bed and dropped himself on it. Nagito was right, the sciencist are 100% sure that he is a Sortinium, they perfectly know; and that worries him. 

He still wanna know how they found about the accident, since he is completely sure –even confirmed by Nagito– that the accident on their childhood was completely erased with no way to recover it, not even with an Ultimate's help.

He lifted up his head, frowning a little when something appeared on his mind _'Could it be that one of the students was from our hometown too? Or maybe their families...'_ he thought hardly, sitting up on his bed and placing his hands on his chin _'There is something weird about this...'_ the fact that they learned something that was literally removed from existence like it never happened... Is something worrying.

Also, the sciencist wanted to learn about Nagito, what for? Are they part of the Steering Commitee? _'No, that's not it. The Steering Commitee are way old people according to what Nagito told me.'_ he dropped again on the bed, this time his eyes were looking at the ceiling instead of the mattress.

He thought more about it to the point that his head started to hurt _'Tsk... Maybe later I will discover it... For now.'_ he grabbed his phone and began searching Nagito's contact number _'Maybe I can talk a little with him.'_ he hummed a small song.

When he found his number, he texted him with a smile and waited for a reply.

**_~~{???}_ **

"If none of them are available, leave me without one. I don't need a Sortinium." a tall man with long dark hair and intense red eyes slightly looked at the sciencist, then he looked back at the clothes on his bed, putting the tie around his neck.

The sciencist rolled his eyes "You need one, don't be stubborn. I still don't know why your former self trusted more in Komaeda than Naegi." he commented.

"I don't. Need. One." his voice got more deeper and colder "I already have all the talents, this boring luck being one of them and the immortality of my former self, I don't need a Sortinium following me around." he put the black jacket and sat on the bed, looking at the sciencist with a slight glare.

"Your luck isn't strong enough."

"And even with a boring and weak luck, I am still stronger than anyone and, as I said, immortal. How boring." he put his right foot on the bed, left hanging the other and placed his right arm above his knee "Komaeda is gone, Naegi refuses to help, and your predictable greedy behavior will not help you find another. I predict that Komaeda already warned every Sortinium that he knows about your intentions. So boring..." he finished.

"You need one, no matter how we do it. You are gonna get one."

"I. Said. I. Don't. Need. One." he raised his left hand and slapped the sciencist's face hard enough that the sound of a neck getting snapped was heard, the body was dead before touching the floor "... How boring."

 _'You... Killed someone...?'_ a scared voice on his head asked.

"You knew the risks of allowing the sciencists to create me." he mumbled.

 _'Y-Yeah! But you didn't need to test your Ultimate strength by killing someone!'_

"Why are you even here? You were supposed to be erased."

_'... My immortality.'_

"... How boring..."

_**~~{With Makoto}** _

The young teen sighed tiredly, apparently his friend was busy, so his only thing to do is... Sleep.

\--

"M... To..."

"Ma... o..."

"MAKOTO!"

"AAHHH!!" the teen fell down from the bed "What in the world..." he mumbled standing up and rubbing his head. He looked at the one who screamed, noticing it was Sayaka "Huh? Did I let the door unlocked?"

"Yes, and now I wanna know something important." she frowned "Why in the name of all Sortiniums is Nagito coming here?" 

Makoto suddenly laughed "Good joke Sayaka..." then he saw that she wasn't smiling "... Wait, for real!?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed "Chihiro said that they found out on a certain website that Nagito said that he was coming back to Japan." Makoto looked horrorized and quickly grabbed his phone.

"Oh no, oh no, nononono..." he closed the door, locked it and dialed Nagito's number meanwhile he walked towards his computer "Nagito, don't you fucking dare..."

"I'm already going."

"No! Nagito, please, listen. You have to think carefully in what danger you are putting yourself in." Sayaka got closer, listening to the conversation.

"I don't care, the Academy is doing it worse."

"Nagito, for the love of—" Sayaka took away his phone.

"Mister Nagito Komaeda, listen carefully. You should not come here at any cost."

"Sayaka, there is a risk higher than me dealing with crazy classmates." Nagito exclaimed.

"Those classmates are the higher risk, you have no idea what level of insanity they are having right now. They are going nuts by the sole mention of someone knowing you!" she exclaimed.

"What in the world..." he mumbled surprised.

"Yes, a month ago, Chihiro told Makoto that they could give some programming tips to you, and this crazy guy, Kuzuryuu, was close by and almost beat up Makoto to make him tell where you lived. The other day, Makoto was talking to you, and I have no idea how, this girl called Mioda heard your voice and almost stole his phone, if it wasn't for Sakura holding her up, she would have." Sayaka explained with worry.

"And that's the iceberg point." Makoto commented.

"Please, Nagito. Don't come here." she pleaded.

"I am already on Towa City." he replied, Makoto cursed under his breath "I'll come by during times where nobody is outside." Sayaka and Makoto stared at each other with worry but they sighed in defeat.

"Okay, but send a text to Makoto or me so we can tell you if it is safe to come around." she said.

"And then, we can ask Chihiro to warn us if there is someone around that could pin point you." Makoto added.

"Okay, thanks guys." he hung up.

"He will be my death..." Makoto dropped himself on the bed desk, then he remembered something "Hey, Sayaka. From the people you have seen here, have any of them lived on our hometown before? Reserve Course and Main Course included as suspects."

The girl looked thoughtfully trying to remember but nothing came to her mind "Unfortunately, no. Maybe one person could but they aren't here anymore." she suggested.

"Mmm... Maybe." he mumbled _'In that case... What would they win by telling them about us before leaving?'_ he thought.

**\--Some hours later--**

"I can't believe you." And here there is, Nagito Komaeda, former Ultimate Lucky Student, in front of Makoto Naegi, actual Ultimate Lucky Student and Nagito's childhood friend "You know, as soon as someone hears your voice, shit is going down." Makoto said.

Nagito chuckled, dropping on Makoto's bed "Yeah, yeah. But I really missed you... That, and there is something dangerous going on." Makoto looked worried and sat next to his friend's head "Is about what the Steering Commitee is doing and why I wanted Chihiro to search some info."

"So, the Steering Commitee was involved on his disappearing? What for?" Makoto asked.

"I am just assuming, but that's the only stuff that my mind can come up with." he sighed "I believe they are using or already used him as an experiment, a try to create talent in a talentless person."

"Is that possible? Can a normal people become a talented one?" 

"Yes, just like a normal person can become a Sortinium or gain supernatural abilities through a magic curse, if you manipulate the brain with specific items and in a specific way, you can give talent to someone who lacks it since birth." Nagito sat up and leaned on the wall behind the bed "The problem is that the person can lose their identity. If their former self still exists, it would be a total miracle." he added.

"Damn, that's insane..." 

"Yeah... And I believe I guessed why they wanted a Sortinium. Either A: They want to cause the humanity's extinction with only Sortiniums and any other immortals as survivors; or B: They wanted them as a slave for the experimented one." 

"Such greedy people..." Makoto growled, crossing his arms.

"Ehem, my former class, mister Naegi..." he joked "I have heard the... Misfortunes..."

"Yeah, yeah..." he sighed "Nagito, I am serious... Arriving here is not the best choi—" he was interrupted by a loud furious banging. He quickly signalled the bathroom to hide, Nagito went there and closed the door slowly.

More banging was heard "Are you talking to Nagito!? I wanna talk to him!" a male furious voice could be heard "Where is him!?" he yelled.

"Like I'll tell you, get the fuck out of here!" Makoto screamed.

"Let me talk to Nagito right now!"

"No!" suddenly the door slammed open and Makoto quickly grabbed a taser and pointed at the intruder, which was a pink haired tall male "Stay back! I have a taser and I'll not hesitate to use it!" 

"And I will not hesitate to stab you if you don't let me talk to him!" 

Makoto felt a small pull towards good luck and quickly enough, Mondo made appearance "Mondo!" the aforementioned looked at him, he quickly entered and grabbed the intruder.

"Now, ya bein' stupid. Leave." he started to drag.

"I ain't stupid! Nagito is here! I heard him! I heard his voice!"

"Ye ye, and Makoto is the Ultimate Baseball Player, get ur ass outta here, delirious bastard." he dragged him out, the pink haired male still screamed about Nagito. Makoto went to his door and locked it.

He sighed and went to his bed, Nagito slowly got out of the bathroom, looking around to be safe "Told you they are insane." he commented "And that's one of the partial dangerous. The most dangerous are Nidai, Owari, Pekoyama, Kuzuryuu and Tanaka."

Nagito chuckled nervously and looked at him "Did you said 'Tanaka' and 'dangerous' in the same sentence? The only dangerous thing is his talk about demons."

"Believe me, his hamsters are the actual demons, holy shit." Nagito suddenly laughed out loud, and someone, out of nowhere, screamed loudly enough to cover his own laugh.

"I heard him! Nagito is here!" probably the same person who invaded Makoto's dorm "NAGITO COME HERE!"

Nagito stared at the door, sweat going down his forehead and looked back at his friend "What the fuck..." his lips moved but no sound came, in case the other was close by, Makoto shrugged with a surprised face.

Another knock sounded and Nagito hid quickly, Makoto slowly walked towards the door "Who is there?" 

"Kyoko and Chihiro." a female voice replied. He unlocked the door and opened slightly, he saw both them and quickly opened the door wider and checked around confirming they were alone. He made them pass and closed the door as fast as possible.

"I swear, Sayaka and me tried our best to convince him to not come." He opened the bathroom door revealing Nagito.

"And I already said that after learning what I did, I will not let you alone here." he said.

"What is so dangerous that you had to risk your existence by coming here?" Kyoko asked frowning.

"A missing person, said missing person being cursed with something worse than Makoto and me, and why the Steering Commitee wanted to much to keep me when I blew up the gym." he dropped on the bed, looking at the ceiling "I wanted to protect Makoto from them."

"... Wait, wait, wait..." The aforementioned looked at the white haired one "Do you seriously believe they will try to use me?" he looked horrorized.

"The practical exam..."

"But it was a one time thing!"

"The gym's explosion was a one time thing too." Chihiro finally spoke "And even with that one time thing, they still searched Nagito's whole background, they could do the same to you." 

"And when they learn that you two are best friends and childhood friends, they will get more suspicious." Kyoko added "Probably they will notice that childhood accident that you two so much want to hide." she commented.

 _'Learn...? Wait, Nagito mentioned about someone being cursed with a worse curse than the Sortinium.'_ he thought and looked at his friend, who was frowning and slowly sitting up on his bed, staring at the ceiling and trying to guess something on it.

He stood up and went to grab a chair, then he slowly placed it under the black spot, got above the chair and noticed that it was an inalambric microphone glued on the roof. He took it off, breaking it a little.

The three other teens looked at his actions and Makoto was more horrorized than before, Chihiro was shocked too and Kyoko just frowned angrily "That's how they knew you were here. They have gone too far." she ordered them to leave the room and go to hers. They obeyed and quickly left, Makoto locked his door and followed the group to the Ultimate Detective's dorm. After entering, the owner of the place locked the door behind Makoto and went towards her desk, sitting up and grabbing a notebook "Okay, we have to deal with two things. One, protecting Makoto if what Nagito discovered is as dangerous as he believes, and two, deal with the craziness of 77th Class." she informed.

_**\--{???}** _

"Are those all the guards?" a young female teen, pinkish hair tied up in two high ponytails asked in boredom while eating some rice. In front of her, was a female short black haired girl with a militar uniform, staring with cold eyes at the dead bodies of 6 guards.

"Yes, Junko. The room that you want is next." the other replied. Junko finished her food and threw the container, she walked up stepping the dead bodies, getting followed by the other girl.

They turned right, finding some sciencists' dead bodies along the way. Junko continued stepping on them until she reached the last corridor and turned left, finding two more dead sciencists' corpses "Apparently, someone had fun." she giggled and reached the door, she opened it and smiled brighter after seeing three more dead bodies and a male sitting on the bed, glaring at her with an intense red eye, meanwhile the other was hidden behind his long dark hair.

"Omg, is really you!" she screamed happily "Kamakura, Kamakura Yas Queen!" she greeted in a sickly sweet voice.

 _'Damn, she is loud!'_ a voice said on the male's mind _'And her companion is cursed with black magic...'_ he added with a small wary.

_**'Boring...'** _

The black haired girl stared at him with wary and small worry "Junko, be careful. He is way more dangerous than any of that kind." she said.

"That's why he is in need of a Sortinium urgently." Junko said mocking her sister's tone.

"I don't need a Sortinium." the male said. Both girls stared a him for a second until Junko bursted out laughing hard and loud, meanwhile the other made a small gesture of discomfort.

"HAHAHAHAHA! And with that serious, stone cold face I thought you didn't have humour!" she laughed more "Mukuro, that kind is funny when they want to." she giggled and then stopped, still smiling at the man.

"What do you want." he said with a dark and cold tone.

Junko giggled like a child in christmas "I just wanted to come and see you~ Because you are the Ultimate Hope, the future of the mankind. The chosen one to fill the humanity with pure hope and free them of the cursed ones or so they say~ And your death will cause despair!" she got an ice pick and tried to stab him, but before she could get closer, he kicked the object, then kicked her legs making her fall on the floor and placed on foot on her sides to keep her down.

"Junko!" Mukuro screamed, some red marks appeared on her arms and face, she ran against the male but in one simple movement, he sent her flying against the wall.

**_'Even with her black magic, she was still weak. How boring...'_ **

_'Kamukura, don't joke with that, she can curse you...'_

"Come on, Kamukura~ I just wanna offer you something special~"

"Whatever you offer me is boring... Like your existence..." he said emotionless "Everything is predictable, therefor boring..." he added.

"I will offer you something very impredictable and you will have a lot of fun~!" she tried to stand up but the foot wasn't allowing her to do it "Come on~ It will be worth it~"

He lifted his foot, still glaring at her "What do you want." 

She stood up and smiled brightly at him "Join me~ I have a very fun game to play~ The game of Despair destroying the Hope of all humanity~!" she moaned.

_'Why is she on Hope's Peak if she wants despair, though._ _..'_

**_'Trojan horse, Hinata. Haven't you learned anything about history? How boring...'_**

"No. Sounds boring." he said.

She pouted "Come on, Kamukura~ It will be very fun~ Seeing them lose their hope for something like goals and desires~ You will enjoy it~" she giggled in a childish way, then she started rambling about despair, moaning randomly about it.

**_'I am going to snap her neck.'_ **

_'No! No more death bodies.'_

_**'She is boring...'** _

_'And her sister is a fricking cursed one with black magic, she curses you and then you will have a reason to have a Sortinium.'_

**_'... I am not killing her just because I do not want a Sortinium.'_ **

He threw a shoe from one of the dead bodies at her "Okay, I'll join. It better be fun and not some kind of stupid boring bullshit." he growled.

"Yes! Kamakura Kamakura has joined~!" she laughed, causing a small disgust on his face, though it was unnoticeable for the crazy girl.

_**\--{With Makoto and Nagito}** _

"Now that you said it like that, it is worrying." Kyoko said thoughtfully "The chances of trying to experiment with a person, one that is already cursed with strong black magic is dangerous." 

"And here I was thinking the Academy actually were good people..." Chihiro mumbled with sadness.

Makoto looked down with worry "Nagito... Let's say his new self have no knownledge of his curse, what would happen then?"

"For one, thanks to the experimentation it will be impossible for his new self to know about it, unless someone tells him; and fortunately, his abilities will be turned off, temporaly that is. But, if I am correct, his former self, knowing the danger, would have suggested about getting a Sortinium; it may be suspicious to his new self but if he refuses, it will remain inactive until... Well, his own magic decides to reactivate." Nagito said.

"So, he probably joined the experiment voluntarily and snitched about you two being Sortiniums when he realized about the danger of his own curse." the detective frowned "I will try to investigate further in the matter." Kyoko stated, making Makoto gasp.

"Kyoko, no! Is dangerous!" he exclaimed.

"I don't care. I will not allow them to hurt a Sortinium nor I will allow them to use anyone, normal or cursed, to fulfill their disgusting greedy desires. What they did to him, using his naiveness from the moment, it is the first danger alarm that we can't ignore." Kyoko growled with pure anger.

Makoto looked at her with worry, and sighed in defeat. Then he looked at his friend "Nagito, can you know a reason of why he wants specifically you to be the Sortinium?" the other frowned, he thought for some seconds and then answered.

"Well... We both were really good friends until his curse and our accident so... Maybe that's why? I don't know either."

"In any case, shouldn't you be more careful? I mean, he is still inside the Academy, you know. If the researchers didn't get you, his black magic will, he is a walking danger, more if he was experimented with and now has talent." 

Kyoko growled more "I agree with Makoto, this is way worse if he already has a target." she said angrily, then directed her gaze towards the white haired teen "You, must go back. Or at least, hide in some place where he can't find you." Nagito sighed sadly but nodded afterwards "And you, Makoto. Avoid any contact with Nagito or any other person with a lab coat."

"Huh? Why?"

"We can't let you risk yourself and be revealed as a Sortinium to other people outside your friends. We have Ikusaba cursed with black magic, but even she isn't strong or powerful enough to take him down; same with Sakura being cursed with white magic, she isn't a match against him." she stated firmly "You must be careful just like Nagito." Makoto grumbled a little _'Damn it.'_ he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanation: Black magic and white magic are opposite magics that allows the cursed one to divide themselves into two or more personalities if needed or caused by force. That's why Hinata didn't get erased post-surgery, but it turned him into an observer, and it created Kamukura as a separate identity that at the moment, is the 'main persona' that controls the body.
> 
> Extra: Kamukura finds useless the link with a Sortinium since he is the Talent itself and he is well aware that with or without Sortinium, he can win anyone in any fight. He doesn't know that the Sortinium is to control Hinata's black magic curse though.


	6. A tragedy has occurred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For once, a lot of secrets are uncovered after a certain tragic event happens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we begin, for plot purposes and because I feel like it, the 'hope' that the 77th Class had was Chisa Yukizome and Chiaki was not their class rep.
> 
> So, yeah, Chiaki will be a Remnant of Despair too, she will provide despair-inducing and brainwashing videogames.

_**\--{???}** _

"So, will you tell me why did you got me out to see some boring scene of dead bodies and boring trees of the Academy?" Kamukura asked walking on the path towards the main center of Hope's Peak. Dead bodies decorated said path and Junko was ahead with a baseball bat, swinging it with a child-like smile and some giggles.

 _'I am 100% sure that at least one of the talents has empathy and/or pity, even if small.'_ Hinata called out on his mind.

 ** _'It's boring.'_**

"-Nd we can have fun~" Junko's voice cut through their short chat, and the aforementioned started swinging the bat towards the tall male with the intention to hurt him and/or kill him, but the latter avoided every hit with ease until he got bored and broke the object with a backhand hit "Anyways..." she got bored too and threw somewhere the remaining bat "The first part of this game is in the next building, just crossing this place." she went ahead, slightly jumping happily.

 _'Next building and crossing this place? There is only the Reserve Course and the Faculty Department by crossing this place.'_ Hinata said _'She will break-in on the Faculty to steal something?'_ he asked.

**_'Or maybe kill someone.'_ **

_'Why is always related to kill...'_ he sighed.

**_'Maybe because she loves to cause despair and knows that killing and torture causes despair? Is not that hard to get, Hinata.'_ **

_'Kamukura, you literally have no right to say that. You are my alter-ego who is the Ultimate talent itself with the only curse being immortality; besides I said it rethorically.'_

**_'You are the worse with words, maybe that's why you failed a lot of exams.'_ **

_'Fuck you.'_

**_'Blegh, no thanks. Those activities are not only boring, they are disgusting. Why mortals and immortals think that sharing your fluids which are filled with probabilities of infect—'_ **

_'You don't need to tell me the risks of those activities, I know them! It was just an expression.'_

"Kamukura~!" Junko's voice called out, breaking their small argument. They noticed they already arrived at the Faculty Department and Junko's sister was waiting on the entrance with a bag on her shoulder "The fun will begin soon enough, be ready~" she sang with a big sadistic smile.

"... How boring..." he mumbled.

**_\--{With Makoto}_ **   
**_~~》》》_ **

Some days have passed, Nagito was perfectly hidden somewhere meanwhile Makoto, Kyoko and Chihiro continued their daily routine without changing it, Sayaka was also aware of avoiding the mention of Nagito since the 77th were more crazy –even if it was an excuse, it wasn't far from the truth either–, so she also pretended to not talk about him.

For some reason, one of their classmates went missing, but her sister claimed that she had some job to do during classes so they let it go; but Makoto was slightly worried, he didn't voiced it though.

They were in lunch time when Makoto suddenly received a call, a quick glance made him notice that it was Nagito but he excused himself saying his sister Komaru was calling him. He left in a hurry far away from everyone, in an empty zone of the Academy and answered the call.

"Nagito, what the hell are you doing!?" he whispered/yelled "You shouldn't be calling me!" 

"That's not important, Makoto. There are terrible news about the Academy on the whole internet! You must see it right now!" the other exclaimed desperately.

"What are you even talking about!? The internet has praises about the Academy!"

"Ha! Not anymore! Not after what a student published about it. Go to the Informatic Room, use one of the computers." he said.

Makoto growled and went to the mentioned room, not noticing that someone was following him.

\--

He arrived the place, inspected the outside corridors to confirm the emptiness of the zone and then entered on the room, quickly closing the door behind him. He went to the closest PC, he turned it on and waited for some seconds "Now, what do you want me to search?" he asked on the phone.

"Academy's secrets." the other replied. Makoto waited for the internet software to open, then he typed the request and waited.

Soon enough, a lot of articles appeared, he opened one and saw a video attached to a long writing "The fuck is this..." he looked at the video, which was the murder of 13 people and one last guy caught his attention "Holy shit, is that–"

"The one from our childhood? Yes, it is. Now, read what it says on the text." Makoto obeyed and his eyes scanned everything written, not missing anything.

At the end, he gasped and looked horrorized "Hoe. Lee. Shit." 

"Yes, but even if I have my... Opinion... Towards him, I don't think he killed them. Most likely, according to the bodies' positions and their desperate faces, I must assume that they were forced to kill each other and the last one was a self-defense kill. If they are dead too, that is." he informed.

"Yeah, I get your point but... Why would this be showed to the world? What could this student gain from this?" he asked.

"I investigated a little and asked some help. Apparently, the Government stopped giving money to the Academy 8 years ago, therefore they had to add a new department to receive money from."

"The Reserve Course."

"Yes, that's why the tuition fees for them was so high, they were using that money to pay the research and experiments with talents, being one of the Reserve Course students, you know who, the guinea pig for their final experiment that they called 'Izuru Kamukura Project'. They call him the mankind's hope and future too, he has each single talent, from the most weird ones to the most powerful and dangerous ones; he is pure talent." Makoto heard him sigh "If Hinata still exists, is literal pure luck. Probably they got a normal human's strong luck that could almost equal a Sortinium's luck." he added.

"But that doesn't change the fact that they wanted you with him."

"Yeah."

"Still, what would accomplish this student in telling the world this?"

"What happens when the citizens are tired of the Government's bullshit and the policians' favoritism towards their own friends? Or better yet, what would the citizens do if they learn that they are using their money for wrong doings?"

"The people would cause a riot... Oh shit." as soon as he said that, the windows from the room that showed the outside of the building got broken by various big stones and a chair. Makoto hid under the table "Fuck..." screams and furious yells could be heard. He unplugged the PC and plugged it again, slowly got up and turned off the monitor, then he slowly left the place, closing the door behind him "What do I do?"

"Try to go back to class normally, if it is dangerous, go back to your dorm." Makoto nodded and hung up, he went towards the first floors, noticing a lot of students who were panicking. Going towards his classroom would be impossible, so he skipped some people and went towards his dorm.

Before he arrived, he collided with someone "I'm sorry!" he quickly got up and helped the fallen one, he noticed it was a short black haired girl, his classmate "Mukuro, you coming to your dorm too?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll try to warn Junko about what is happening." she replied.

"Understandble. See you later." he made a small bow and went to his dorm, not noticing that the girl had a small blush on her cheeks.

_**\--{???}** _

_**'How predictable and boring. It was rather suspicious of her to ask us to stay hidden meanwhile they killed each other.'**_ the male watched the brown haired teen leave the Informatic Room and after a second, he left towards a different direction.

_'Come on, Nagito. You can't be angry at me forever, it was an accident from 10 years ago... 11 years but still!'_

**_'It wasn't just an accident if he still has resentment towards you, Hinata. What reckless stuff did you do?'_ **

_'... I... I mocked a cursed one...'_

**_'So, you are the reason of why they are Sortiniums and may I add, Komaeda being the most wanted one.'_** Kamukura frowned slightly **_'If I wasn't your alter ego I would have slapped you hard enough to make you unconscious.'_**

_'So, now you randomly have emotions? And why are you threatening me!? You have no right!'_

**_'Listen up because it will be the first and last time I ever explain it to you. YOU made the person that you called your friend get cursed for a stupid thing that YOU did, and said curse is more like a punishment for kind and empathic people; and YOU, when Nanami told you that he was her classmate, told the whole team of researchers and Steering Commitee of the Academy about him and about Naegi, made him a target that was forced to do whatever he did to leave the Academy and hide; and finally, I DO have right to complain when YOU told them that they must link him to me as a personal slave! Did you understand or should I go into more no-talent mode and explain it like a child!?'_** some black marks started to appear on his hands, his face and part of his neck. His left eye was starting to get darker, almost black, and the more he spoke to Hinata, more black appeared.

Hinata felt the arising rage on the other and, even though he is unable to see it, he could guess the black spots appearing and he was starting to get worried _'Okay, okay! I get it, I'm sorry! I know it was really a reckless thing to do and that it damaged my friends' life forever, I am already guilty enough! And yes, you have reason to be angry at me... Just, calm down.'_ he said. Kamukura stopped and closed his eyes, taking deep breathes and focusing on one of his talents to relax.

After a few seconds, the marks were completely gone and he was back to his normal numb-self "... I... I don't know why I have them..." he heard Hinata ask what he meant "You said why I suddenly have emotions... I don't know, I am not supposed to. I was created to be a numb and emotionless, but... I can't understand why I have emotions. They are not your emotiones either..." he mumbled. They both stayed in silence and continued walking seconds later.

After some minutes, they arrived outside and stayed hidden from the riot formed that was protesting outside the buildings of the Main Course "Kamukura~!" the voice of Junko appeared, making him growl internally "Did you see the riot starting~? It will be bigger than anyone could imagine~!" she sang while giggling like a child.

He stared with an emotionless face, sighing in boredom "How boring..." he mumbled.

~~》》》

True to her words, the riot became bigger in months. The people began protesting more violently and became dangerous not only to the Academy, but to the city and world itself. People started to protest outside of Japan, burning down house, stores, attacking schools and governments' buildings; it looked like hell itself.

Nagito and Makoto became more worried, everything was going downhill that even the best Ultimates couldn't hold it down, and the Sortiniums had to go back into hidding in fear of getting revealed accidentally. 

"This is going bad... Really bad..." Nagito said looking from the window of his locked motel room, he saw people burning around two jewerly and toys' stores, he grabbed his phone and called Makoto "..." he sat on the sofa and turned on his laptop meanwhile he waited "... Hey, Makoto, how is it going?"

"Probably better than outside, may I say..." he sighed "77th Class went nuts three days ago. They literally fully lost their mind and this time, it wasn't for you."

"How so?"

"I overheard that their teacher was killed..." Nagito felt his blood go cold.

"Miss... Miss Yuk... Miss Yukizome...? She is... Dead...?" tears started to go down his eyes. He couldn't believe it, their beloved teacher, the one who was keeping their hope even with the bad luck that his departure caused... The only one who was keeping them sane and protected...

She was dead...

"Yes... I'm sorry Nagito... Whoever is the responsible of this, they killed her..." 

"Damn it, I should have been there!" he growled with mixed sadness and rage.

"... I am afraid that's not all..." he mumbled "Either they are or they faked it but... Today, we heard an explosion on their classroom and when we got closer... They..."

"No! They aren't... They can't..." Nagito broke down crying.

"That's why I said I don't know if it is real or faked." he sighed "This is horrible... Hell level horrible. And our kind went back into hidding, the risks of us getting enslaved back has returned."

Nagito tried to clean his tears, but they still came down "I-I... I know..." he sniffed "Damn, I hate this... This level of despair... Lack of hope... Is just pure hatred and war, is horrible!" he cried.

"Nagito, calm. Probably the person responsible of this wants that, to everyone feel despair and breaking their spirits. We must try our best to stay positive, try our best to keep hope!" Nagito chuckled, his tears starting to dry.

"I am a failure, I am the crazy Hope-Despair talker and look at me..." Makoto giggled "I love you Makoto, you make me feel happy when I need it."

"I love you too, you are my best friend Nagito." he could guess that the smaller is smiling.

"Anyways, the reason why I called. I am... I am going to the Academy to help with something."

"NO, NAG—"

"Makoto, listen! This... This was not an easy decision, but... I have to do it. Kirigiri-san is in deep trouble, and... She can't get exposed like that, you know."

"B-But! But!"

"Makoto, this is important. I am not afraid of what will happen, so, please... Besides, the 77th Class is not there, as you said before. Even if it was fake, it means that they have no desire to return."

"..." sighs "Alright, no argument will convince your stubborn mind, though." he sighed again "Please... Be safe, Nagi..."

"Will do, Maki..."

\--

Nagito arrived the territory of Hope's Peak Academy, he saw the riots still going with more rage and he sighed with sadness _'Hinata, why were you so reckless? Didn't you learn what happened back then?'_ he thought, he clenched and unclenched his right fist meanwhile his prostetic arm slightly played with a pin on his left pocket _'I truly, just truly hope, that your new self Kamukura never learns about your black magic curse. It will be our total death if he does...'_ he added, continuing walking towards the main building of the Academy.

After a lot of hiding to pass through the rioting people, he came to a small hallway and noticed people encircling someone and a woman yelling "And everyone will know the truth about you! That you are in love with a man, your own best friend~!" that was an easy and recogniceable voice for him and it made him frown, growling under his breath _'Enoshima, you damn homophobic bitch. Taking advantage of the fear of any LGBT person in this country...'_ he thought with rage "Now, you will go to your dear beloved crush Munakata Kyosuke and tell him that I am innocent, the real murderer is Izuru Kamukura, you know how dangerous he is!" she added.

 _'Munakata... I know what to do.'_ he thought and activated his good luck to guide to Munakata's location _'I should have known before. The power of Enoshima by being the Ultimate Fashionista, manipulating like a master her own sister which fear is being outted as a cursed one with black magic without link, using Hinata's new self to be her scapegoat of her crime and now threatening another with their private life to be exposed... She is like an Ultimate Despair instead of Ultimate Fashionista.'_ he thought, frowning _'Damn it! This all could have been prevented if I just favoured more my real talent over my fake one, but no, I had to be stupid and favour my Ultimate Lucky title, which caused me more pain than my real talent would.'_ he grumbled.

After some twists, he arrived a room that looked like a quick made office, he slowly entered and noticed a short white haired man in a white suit looking at the window. He turned away slightly from the window to see him, with an almost unnoticeable glare, he motioned him to enter, he obeyed and closed the door behind him "Even if I prefer a talented person over a cursed one, your real talent is the only thing that your curse can not affect." he said and walked towards him with a serious face "What you got."

"Junko Enoshima, she is behind this. She is using her twin, Mukuro Ikusaba, as her tool and using the Academy's experiment, Izuru Kamukura, as her scapegoat to cover up her crime. She took advantage of her Ultimate Fashionista title to manipulate the circunstances on her favor." Nagito informed like a police report and he felt a certain Ultimate presence close by "She forced other Ultimates to cover her up too." he added.

"How so?"

"She used their own talents and their own past traumas to threaten them, leaving them with no choice than to forcefully help her, even if they do against their will." his eyes slightly looked at the door and back to Munakata, making the older follow his gaze and notice his friend on the door, he looked back at the young teen, pretending to not have seen the other but understanding what the younger meant.

"This is worse and more dangerous than we thought." the older male bit his lip "Talk to Jin Kirigiri, the Steering Commitee is... No longer available. Tell him this, I will try my best to control what is happening outside the Academy." Nagito nodded and took his leave.

He walked for a few meters _'Grab my arm and demand explanation. He is coming in three, two, one...'_ as soon as he finished that thought, he felt a strong and big hand grab his healthy arm, the person made him turn around so quickly that Nagito forgot to focus on the situation when he saw the tanned, tall and muscled man in front of him "Why did y—..." the person stared at him and let go of his arm, which made the white haired teen to realize that he was blushing, he put the hoodie up, looking down and trying to not think about things not related to the tragedy happening "Oh, that's why you didn't say it." the other mumbled.

 _'Komaeda, focus. Your talent. Stay still. Danger.'_ his mind yelled at him, he slightly looked up, his blush going down "I understand that it is something you would like keep to yourself. I know how it feels." he made a small smile.

"... Thanks..." he nodded and left towards the headmaster office.

\--

The teen appeared on the last floor, he scanned the place and a strong sense of two cursed ones with black magic caught him, making him shiver _'Damn it, Hinata's curse intensified and Ikusaba is losing the grip of her curse without her link. This is worse than I could have imagined.'_ he thought. Trying to avoid the shivering sense, he went to the headmaster's office and knocked the door.

He waited a second, the door opened revealing a female teen with light purpleish hair and purple eyes. She gasped and turned to glare at the person inside _'Yeah, she is angry at him and worried about me.'_ he mused while entering the room "It was my choice, Kirigiri-san, no need to backlash on your father." she glared at the headmaster and turned her head away. Nagito closed the door and went towards the desk of the older man "Junko Enoshima is responsible of what's happening. She is using her sister's unstability on her curse as her tool." he informed.

"Damn, I told the Steering Commitee that she shouldn't have been admitted..." 

"The Steering Commitee always ignored and/or dismissed your warnings. Izuru Kamukura is one of the results of their lack of morality and empathy towards human life." Nagito said "Their deaths is also their karma for what they have done for all these years." he added.

"How di– Nevermind, I should know by now." the headmaster slightly facepalmed.

"Hold on..." Kyoko stared at the situation and then gasped.

"Yes, the lottery was completely legal and nothing fishy." Nagito intervened "The thing is... I have a talent that wasn't fully discovered as one until the moment that three specialists inspected me here."

"Nagito Komaeda has a fused talent related to behavioral psychology and analysis, is a subtype of psychology that only adults of more than 30 years old are capable of starting to learn or understand, no Ultimates included." the headmaster explained "In Ultimates it happens around their 24 or 25 years, since their talent is either psychology or analysis."

Kyoko crossed her arms with a serious face "You are talking about Behavioral Analysis... That makes him the Ultimate Behavioral Analyst." she frowned "So, if he was selected as the Ultimate Lucky Student but his talent is another, why didn't you change it when you realized it?"

Nagito replied instead "To prove it. I have been pretending to be the Ultimate Lucky Student, having the lottery to back me up, as a cover to analyze people's behavior on the Academy. I have been reporting the information to the Ultimate Neurologist and he gave the reports to mister Kirigiri and some of the specialists that compiled the talents, from oldest to newest." he nervously chuckled "Unfortunately, due to miss Kuzuryuu and miss Sato's death, besides Hinata's disappearance to participate on the Kamukura Project, the 77th Class' emotions were shutted down to the point of problematic behavior and risk assured, even in worse ways that what all you have been witness to."

"And you being the only 'lucky' one would have been problematic too." Kyoko mused "So the gym was blown to make them change their focus, besides make you a chance to disappear." the white haired one nodded.

"The Steering Committe may have expelled him at public eye, but in private he was still a student, this time with his real talent known to me, Munakata and Matsuda. However, he no longer was a 77th Class student, he was a 78th Class student; the one who should have entered instead of Enoshima." 

Kyoko sighed and sat leaned on the wall "You called him back now to use his talent, then? What about me? I do have a talent that can and will help too!" she asked.

"Your curse being revealed is the risk." Nagito looked worried, just like how she was worried about him "That, and the fact that I'll select... Certain people." he commented.

"Certain people? What for?" Kyoko asked.

\--

"We what!?" the whole 78th Class –with Enoshima and Ikusaba being missing– looked at the headmaster in pure shock. Kyoko sighed and Nagito bit his lip with tension.

"Why do we have to shelter ourselves?" Leon asked.

"Yes, I know hell is on the lose but please, why us?" Hiro demanded.

"In order to protect ourselves." the headmaster Jin Kirigiri announced "I completely understand your fear and terror about this but... Our only chance to save at least this class, to save you from the extreme events happening outside... Is to shelter you on the Old Building of the Academy." he explained.

Everyone from the 78th class sighed with defeat and worry but accepted their fates "Is Nagito going to stay too?" Chihiro asked.

Nagito looked genuinely surprised at that "You... Want me here?"

"Yeah, you are pretty cool!" Hina exclaimed cheerfully.

"And we know what you are gonna suffer if you stay outside." Taka commented with worry and a small glimpse of anger at the thought of the greedy, cruel and people with corrupted intentions.

"There is also Ikusaba that has no link." Sakura commented "You can't risk your life, much less with Enoshima pulling the strings." she added.

"And meanwhile Ikusaba doesn't get a real link that can break Enoshima's control, there is no way to be safe." Sayaka added looking down.

Nagito thought about it ' _And that's only saying Ikusaba, there is also Kamukura with the same magic, and most probably my former class faked their deaths, so they have Tanaka too.'_ he said on his mind "Well, yes indeed. Is too much dangerous... Okay, I'll stay." he informed and they smiled proudly.

After some minutes, they searched for the school, finding something to cover the whole building. They grabbed metal plates, screws and bolts that were in some storage rooms, then they began placing them on the windows, screwing them tight enough.

Makoto walked with Sayaka and Nagito, delivering some more screws and bolts to the students. The blue haired teen was looking down, some tears appearing on her eyes "I can't believe we must stay here forever... What about our families? Will they forget about us?" Makoto hugged her strongly, Nagito patted her head in a comforting way.

"Don't worry, I am sure it will not be forever. We just have to keep our hopes up." Makoto told her gently.

"Exactly, we are gonna be okay. This may seem a crazy moment but, is temporaly and most likely we will not end up like the 77th Class after I left..." Nagito joked.

Both of his friends chuckled and Makoto broke the hug "Nah, I am sure we are better than that." Sayaka laughed softly, wiping her tears away.

"Thanks, Makoto and Nagito. You are a good friend, I have your same level of strong luck to have you as my friends."

"We do too." they laughed. They continued doing the deliveries, their mood more up than before.

**_\--{???}_ **

"Fucking lucky bastard shit!" Junko yelled destroying some robots "Damn him and his stupid talent!" she punched the wall with force.

Her sister, Mukuro, looked at her with slight confusion "Why him being the Lucky Student of the 77th Class has anything to do?" she asked.

Junko glared at her "He is not some 'Lucky Student', the fucking lottery got it fucking wrong! He is an analyst like me and some more bullshit related to psychology, he fucked up my plans for the second killing game! Damn it!" she destroyed other robots "I can't make the game with any other people, it had to be that class! Cursed bastard..." she growled.

Mukuro sighed "We can continue with the despair, you know?"

"Is not the same!" she yelled, then stood straight with an angry face "But yes, we can. Finish the preparations for the big spectable of all Reserve Course students falling." she smiled insanely and giggled uncontrollably.

"Alright." her sister said, internally fighting her magic 'Whoever you are, please help me...' she thought about her link with sadness.

**_\--{On the Academy}_ **

"Emm, guys, I have an announcement to make." Makoto started but before he could say anything, he was interrupted.

"We know you are a Sortinium." everyone excluding Kyoko, Chihiro and Nagito said at the same time.

"H-How!?" 

"What did I tell you about the practical exam?" Nagito said with a smirk. Makoto looked at his classmates and all of them nodded.

"Not gonna lie, that was stupid." Leon commented "Considering Nagito's face, probably him along with all Sortiniums facepalmed big time." 

"I had to avoid facepalming, to be honest." Celestia commented with a slight frown "And now that we are being honest, I am cursed with a Sortinium curse too. The pure one, not like Hiro."

"H-Hey!" Hiro exclaimed with a small offended gesture.

"You are cursed too?" Nagito asked surprised.

"All of us here are cursed." Sakura announced "But each one has their unique curse, excluding Makoto, Celestia, Hiro and Mondo, which are Sortiniums too." she added.

"Ow, I wanted to announce it..." Mondo mumbled "But yeah, we all are cursed ones. Except Enoshima, she wasn't; and thanks to our luck, Ikusaba only told her that only Sakura was cursed and that the rest of us were intact." he informed.

"So, Nagito, you told Makoto about a spell... One that hides the immortality and curses of people." Byakuya suddenly asked "Considering the people outside and using your talent, do you believe any black magic will try to invade? Especifically talking about the twins."

Nagito nodded "Yep, Enoshima wants to destroy not only hope, but the humanity itself, so there are high chances of trying to invade this place to 'destroy' the 'remaining hope' of the future's civilization. It will be her goal." he reported.

"If s-she dis-discovers we a-are cursed, w-we are so sc-screwed." Toko stuttered frightened.

"That's why the spell helps." Nagito informed "The spell makes black magic read someone as a mortal, non-cursed person; so they think they are completely normal. If someone immortal under that spell gets killed, their body stays dead between 12 to 14 hours, and then they revive but the spell will be broken." 

Sakura nodded and added "It also tricks the linked Sortiniums. Mondo, Makoto and Nagito are linked, the latter being forced on his childhood, but if somehow Enoshima uses their linked ones as their tool, their link is going to be unable of recognizing them." 

"Alright, I wanna get it!" Hina said cheerfully.

**_~~》》》[Months later]_ **

It was hard at first but they lived peacefully so far on the sheltered version of the Academy. They trained, studied some stuff, practiced their talents, and they were in harmony.

Chihiro managed to mix their talent with their curse and created a major version of their project of Artificial Intelligence, aka Alter Ego, making it look like an exact replica of the person that they were supposed to represent in a physical way –like a robotic version–; it even tricked some of them into believing that they were speaking to the real one. They were the first one of the class to actually use their curse to do something explendid, according to Sayaka at least.

But everything good came to an end when they sensed a strong wave of dark, dangerous and almost apocalyptic magic "You were right, Mr. Komaeda. They are coming." Hifumi announced.

"Let's hope the spell works." Sayaka mused with small worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking on giving Nagito another talent while the Ultimate Lucky Student is just a cover up. I thought about giving him a talent similar to the job of the B.A.U. from Criminal Minds (TV show), so I (technically) created his new talent called 'Ultimate Behavioral Analyst', a talent that, like Kyoko's, is dangerous to Junko's plan.
> 
> And no, Hinata didn't cause Nagito's curse, the Komaeda family did.


	7. We meet again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trapped in a school? And these people that they don't know? I mean, seriously, they never met them before.
> 
> ... Right?

_**~~》》》[A month and half later]** _   
_**\--{???}** _

"Mgnh... My head... It hurts..." the teen raised their head while rubbing it. They blinked a couple of times before their view was focused "Hmm? Where am I?" they asked looking at the classroom with its windows covered in metal plates "Classroom? Did I pass out or something? Did someone brang me here?" they stood up frowning. Then, they felt that something was missing, they felt their body had been manipulated with black magic and they got extremely worried. They noticed a camera on the corner of the room and frowned internally _'Someone is watching... Damn it.'_ they thought, and slowly walked out.

They scanned the corridor, more cameras were there and they noticed a tall male with white hair, they were wearing a green jacket with a hoodie and 55 number written on the back, brown pants and greenish shoes. They walked towards them and slightly poked their arm, causing the other to turn around and something on their mind yelled about knowing them.

Their eyes were grayish green, their skin was pale, almost like their hair and they wore a t-shirt with a red symbol under their jacket "Hello? You seem somehow familiar." the smaller teen asked.

"Oh, maybe we met before? I am Nagito Komaeda." their voice was deep and slightly raspy. The teen gasped in surprise.

"Nagito!? It's me, Makoto Naegi!" they presented themselves with cheerfulness, the other looked shocked and then smiled happily.

"Makoto? Long time no see! The last time we spoke, we stole Miss Tojo's pie." he joked.

"It was delicious." Makoto giggled "So, did they recognize your talent? Mine is Ultimate Lucky Student, kinda ironic, I know." he chuckled.

"Eehh... I..." Nagito looked down "I can't... Remember my talent..." 

"Huh? How? It was pretty obvious since our childhood!"

"I know but... I can't remember it..." he hugs himself "I seriously can't believe that they diagnosed me with the wrong illness." he sighed. Makoto looked worried and asked what he meant "Three weeks ago, or probably more since I am not sure anymore... I was diagnosed with Frontotemporal dementia and lymphona; you know dementia's main characteristic is personality and behavioral disorders, but I... I am not feeling that, I feel like my memory suddenly disappeared and... Unfortunately, frontotemporal dementia is, sometimes, misdiagnosed and/or confused with Alzheimer and that one main symptom is memory loss..." he shut up and bit his lip.

Makoto looked saddened "Ow, Nagito, I'm sorry..."

"Forgetting my talent isn't the only thing I forgot..." he showed his left arm which to Makoto's surprise, it wasn't normal, it was a robotic arm "I have no memory of how I got this arm, of how I lost my real arm... I... I can't remember it, and I am sure that yesterday, or at least what I assume was yesterday, my arm was completely fine and I didn't have a protestic one." he looked more worried "I am afraid... Afraid of dying and not remembering if I ever had a name or any form of identity."

Makoto hugged him "Don't worry, I am going to be here for you. And remind you everyday that you are not alone." Nagito smiled and returned the hug, due to their height difference, he leaned more, making his hair hide his face from the camera.

"You felt the black magic too, isn't it?" he whispered audible only to Makoto.

"Yes, and the cameras. Play pretend, like in our childhood." Makoto whispered back. They broke the hug and began walking through the other corridors, asking some questions with hidden subtext that only them understood.

They entered first to a classroom that had three students "Oh, someone else arrived." a boy with a completely white uniform, excluding his black shoes and red arm-band on his left arm got closer to them with a serious face "You two are late! You must never make people wait!" he yelled.

"Sorry, sorry!" Makoto excused himself.

"Our sincere apologies, mister. We got lost on our way, the place is huge and I am completely honest, I have problems while navigating in big places." Nagito further added.

"Apologies accepted. My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru, but people call me only Taka. I am the Ultimate Moral Compass." he smiled "Now, state your name and title. Loud and firm, please."

They smiled a little nervous "Name is Makoto Naegi, I'm the Ultimate Lucky Student!"

"I am Nagito Komaeda, and unfortunately my voice is not suited for yelling that high." 

"Understood." he completely ignored the fact that Nagito never told him his talent. The white haired teen looked behind the Ultimate Moral Compass and waved for the other two to present themselves.

The first one to speak was a short teen dressed up with a female uniform, their looks were similar to a female person but Nagito realized with two blinks that the person was a male, respectfully he never mentioned it "Hi, I am Chihiro Fujisaki, Ultimate Programmer." they smiled happily.

"Name is Mondo Owada, Ultimate Biker Gang Leader." the person next to Chihiro spoke, he was a tall muscled man with a slightly weird hair and Nagito had to control all his body and mind to not blush at him.

Later, they excused themselves politely and left the room, continuing their walk through the building, when they were far enough, Makoto said "Nagito, I know a big place where you will not get lost and, probably, your voice will sound like yelling." he giggled.

Nagito chuckled "I know, Makoto. And if you continue that phrase..." he smiled in a dangerous way "I am gonna chop off your dick with my prostetic arm."

"Aw, man. How did you know that I was going to make a gay sex joke?"

"Because I know you." 

Suddenly, a microphone being turned on was heard and an unknown figure appeared on a small monitor placed a little close to the ceiling "Ehem, hello? Testing, testing... Ehem! Hello, anyone can hear me? Well, please go to the gym inmediatly." a weird male and robotic voice announced, which made them very confused but obeyed anyways, worried about their situation.

They went to the mentioned place, finding other people in there, one of them being a good old friend of them, they stood behind the others and waited for something to happen. Soon enough, out of nowhere, a robotic bear appeared above the podium of the place "Hello everyone~! I am Monokuma, the Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy~!" he announced laughing.

He began informing the rules of the school, saying that they will live forever there or the one who kill someone will be free to leave; some of the students were pissed off, they began insulting the robotic bear, the latter just laughed it off and didn't care about their threats.

Then one of them, Mondo Owada if their memory doesn't fail, grabbed Monokuma by their throat "Fuck you damn stuffed animal! I ain't gonna follow your stupid worthless rules!" he yelled. A random tic toc was heard and the robot started to tremble, then a girl with light purple hair shouted at him to throw the bear, he did and in seconds it exploded; fortunately it was far away from anyone.

For a minute, everyone thought they were free from him, but that hope was crushed when he came back alive and warned them that the next time, he will definitely kill the one who touches him. He gave them the students' e-handbook and some more rules before leaving.

Everyone began discussing, some still angered but the Ultimate Biker Gang was more furious and he almost discharged his rage on Makoto, but luckily for him, Nagito intervened, stepping between him and Mondo's fist by grabbing the other's hand "I suggest you to calm down." he warned "This is what he wanted. To cause us despair, losing our minds and control of our behavior, reducing us to the point of being killing machines with the only focus of killing each other. That's not what you, as Ultimates, are; you are more than that and your worth is more valuable that some insane robotic animal that wants to break your mind and hope." he said. Mondo looked down, he took deep breathes and calmed down.

After some awkward seconds, they all left in silence.

\--

Nagito and Makoto went back to going around the building "I can't believe you did that. Thanks, but seriously, you didn't have to." Makoto said.

"I would have still done that even if you weren't the target. His composture, his growls and the shaking of his body were alarms that he was ready to beat up someone." Nagito replied "Besides, his behavior is by default the aggressive and dominant type, not only his muscular body and intimidating aura are the key of that, he tends to lose control over stressful and tense situations; specially in a situation where you either live here forever or kill someone to escape." he further explained.

"I s-see yo-your talent is s-showing as always." a female stuttering voice caught their attention, making them turn around "N-Nice to s-see you again, N-Nagito." the girl was slightly hunched over, she wore a dark purple female uniform with a really long skirt and her hair had two long braids.

"Greetings, Miss Toko Fukawa. Nice to see you again too." he greeted.

Makoto looked at them in surprise "Wait, you know each other?" he asked.

"A-Ah yes... Nagito and I have been partners in writing some years ago. Thanks to him, I got my Ultimate Writer Prodigy title." she explained "The way he understands human behavior, their reactions, their past, their future movements without talking much and just observing, analyzing them..." she smirked slightly "Is really wonderful and special."

Nagito smiled "Ah, you praise me too much, Fukawa-san. I am not that special, just very observant." he tried to shrug it off "Besides, I have bad news. I don't remember my talent..." he thought sadly.

"W-Wait, you don't!?" she exclaimed in shock "S-So... T-They w-were w-wrong ab-about your d-dementia and you c-could h-have..." she stuttered worried.

Nagito gasped and looked afraid "Wait, I told you about it!?" she nodded, which made Nagito tremble "Oh god... I don't remember that..." he hugged himself, trying to control his shaking.

Makoto quickly put a comforting hand on his shoulder "Nagito, calm. Take deep breathes." The other did what was told and calmed down "Alright, maybe we can help you remember." he suggested.

"Is not that easy..." Toko said "Alzheimer means that the braincells are damaged, memory loss is the most notable and obvious effect because that's one of the main functions of the braincell. The illness proggressively wipes out memory, affecting horribly the behavior and body functions in a severe stage, and recovering it is not that easy and simple as you may think. Besides, it has no cure." she explained.

"Oh, fuck..." Makoto mumbled.

"W-Well... In case I die and I don't know who I am, put a paper with 'You are Nagito Komaeda' in front of my eyes." Nagito joked.

"And your typical optimism... Even the, premature, alzheimer can't change that..." Toko smiled.

They spoke a little more and then left to separate ways. During their walking, they arrived a huge blank space with two corridors on the front, a door on the right and another on the left, along with some stairs next to the right door. 

"Your ability to calm down a situation through your talent always amuses me." a male voice spoke from their back, they turned around and saw a man that was almost Nagito's height, blonde and wearing a dark green –almost black– suit, some glasses and a white shirt underneath his jacket "Even with your medical diagnosis, your instincts are rather intact. Just as expected from one of your family." he said.

Makoto looked at both of them and said "Let me guess, Nagito. You know the Ultimate Affluent Progeny too, right?" he asked.

"Yes. I have known Mister Byakuya Togami for some years now." he replied.

Byakuya chuckled "Of course, the Komaeda and Togami linage have been partners, allies in everything since two hundred years. There is no generation of Komaeda or Togami that has not meet each other at least once." he explained "Unfortunately for our families, our parents had some... Broken deals that caused damage, and we, as their descendants, have to pay for it. Nagito managed to redirect his linage to their correct path thanks to his talent, same with me." he crossed his arms and frowned "But there is something more here... I overheard that you don't remember your talent, is that correct?"

Nagito crossed his arms as well and looked sad "Yeah, unfortunately is true."

"Both of the talents?"

"Huh? Both?" he looked surprised.

"Ehhh, I have known Nagito since our childhood and I remember correctly he only had one talent." Makoto said confused.

Byakuya looked serious and frowned "Well, just to be aware. One, never go to that doctor again, he clearly diagnosed you wrong. Two, last year, the Academy wrongly selected you as the Ultimate Lucky Student." he started.

"My apologies, Nagito." Makoto said nervously, since one of the main aspects of being an Ultimate Lucky Student is being talentless.

"And you had the worse class ever, so you left them... In a rather dramatic way." Byakuya added.

Nagito laughed "Say no more. My premature alzheimer doesn't allow me to remember but my instinct is telling me I blew up something." he said.

"Yes, the gym." Byakuya rolled his eyes "I would have blown more than just the gym because they registered you as someone talentless that got picked by a lottery, when you have a talent. A talent that no one was able to obtain at the age that you obtained it." he growled.

Makoto winced "Yikes... I am so sorry and deeply apologize Nagito..." he felt uncomfortable "I know I am average and normal, but getting picked up by something that you aren't?" he commented.

"And not only that..." a new male voice appeared "His classmate were such a pain, like geez, I would have blown up something way before for how untolerable they were." the person was a tanned skinned male, the hair was dark brown and full of dreads, his clothes were quite lose and slightly big for him too.

"Now, I am grateful to have premature alzheimer." Nagito joked "Hello, Hiro! Nice to see you." he patted Makoto's head "Meet my childhood friend Makoto Naegi, selected as the Ultimate Lucky Student. Makoto, meet Yasuhiro Hagakure, Ultimate Clairvoyant." he presented them.

"I am one hundred percent sure that I am talentless." Makoto smiled nervously.

"Yeah, I can see." Hiro chuckled "You do have a lot of luck sometimes, though." he mused.

"Sometimes, mostly bad luck though." he slightly moved his eyes towards the camera, action caught by the other two which slowly nodded.

"And probably this is one of the bad days too..." Hiro sighed "Anyways, I am inspecting around, maybe we can meet later somewhere. See ya." he left, Byakuya excused himself as well and left too.

Nagito and Makoto waved and went towards the cafeteria, there they met the Ultimate Baseball Star, Leon Kuwata –and Nagito analyzed him– and the Ultimate Fanfic Creator, Hifumi Yamada.

Later they went to the corridors that were close by, finding various dorm rooms. They looked at the names and the third door on the right side of the corridor, the plate names were Nagito and Makoto's name "So, we share a room?" Makoto asked. 

"You are the only ones who do it." Monokuma said, appearing out of nowhere "But please, use protection while doing questionable activities." he made a gasping gesture and left. Nagito blushed red like a tomato and Makoto blushed just slightly. 

They entered the room, the place greeted them with two single beds, a desk against the wall in front of the door, a notice sheet was on the wall next to the door, it had a camera directed to the bed and door, a monitor close to the ceiling and a dresser on the left side of the room. Makoto checked the bathroom and noticed the door was slightly uneven than the door frame so when it closed, it seemed like a locked door; Nagito inspected the desk's drawers, finding two tool kits. Lastily, they checked the dresser, which had two drawers, one with Makoto's clothes and the other with Nagito's ones.

After examining everything, Nagito dropped himself, face down, on the bed closest to the bathroom and entrance door "This is where I die by soffocation." he commented, his voice was muffled by the pillow but Makoto understood him.

"Nagito, don't be pessimistic." he sat next to him and slapped his ass. Nagito raised his head, and slightly glared at Makoto while blushing an intense red.

"Idiot." he turned around and put his hoodie up to try and hide his face, Makoto giggled. _'Say, Kirigiri-san, how is the investigation going?'_ Nagito thought and suddenly, a knock on the door was heard "Tell the miss that I'll go in a second." his friend looked confused but nodded. He went to the door and opened, finding the same girl that saved Mondo from dying by Monokuma's bomb.

 _'Holy shit...'_ Makoto thought gasping and looking at the white haired teen that fixed a little his jacket, the blush was no longer present "How did you know?" he asked when said teen got to the door.

"Guess." he winked and his irises looked slightly at the camera, Makoto understood and said nothing.

Nagito left and the girl accompanied him _'I see Monokuma has used black magic to make you forget your talent, am I correct?'_ he said on his mind, the girl slightly grabbed his right hand and her mind replied.

 _'You are correct and you felt it too, along with your friend. I have navigated through everyone and asked, through telepathy, to Sakura Ogami, the Ultimate Martial Artist; she replied that everyone here is cursed and were manipulated with black magic, probably we lost more memories than we have.'_

_'Yes, I am afraid that is true. I have talked with four friends of mine that are here; two of them confirmed that I lost, at least, a year of my memory and the three of them confirm that I have talked about a terminal illness which I currently don't have anymore.'_ Nagito informed _'The four, as well, mention a talent that I don't remember and apparently, I was already on the Academy since last year, unless Monokuma erased more than a year.'_ he added.

 _'Sakura has the white magic curse, she can undo the black magic, but we can't do it now.'_ Kirigiri informed.

 _'There is a small spell for entering a sub realm connected to the dreams, if one of us goes there, every single one that is cursed here will feel it and they will just need to sleep to go inside. Nobody except cursed ones sleeping will be able to enter, and our bodies will look like completely normal sleeping bodies.'_ he explained.

 _'Hm, we will do it, then.'_ she finished. Both stopped their walk just in front of a metal door that covered the stairs to the second floor of the building.

Nagito looked thoughtfully, he looked at his robotic arm, for some reason he wanted to punch the door, he turned his robotic hand into a fist and he did. To his and Kirigiri's surprise, the punch was strong enough that he literally broke the metallic door, he opened his hand and expanded the hole of the door.

Both stood surprised until Kirigiri tried to walk through and Monokuma suddenly appeared showing his claws.

\--

Minutes later, both teens entered the cafeteria where everyone got reunited after roaming for so long, they stared at the white haired teen and the first to spoke was Toko "Nagito, I can't believe you." she facepalmed at the sight of her friend with a missing arm. Again.

Hiro laughed "This is priceless." he said, Nagito sat next to Makoto, who looked at him in confusion.

"And how exactly did you lost it?" he asked.

"It got confiscated." the other replied like there was nothing wrong with it and with a smile.

"Excuse me, what." Hiro and Kirigiri started to giggle, then Byakuya entered with a new prostetic arm.

"What a surprise from you." he threw the new arm at the teen, who caught it with his healthy arm.

Everyone was sitting on one of the tables, eight on one side and eight on the other, Taka stood up and began hearing everything that everyone gathered. So far, they found that they aren't unable to unscrew the metal plates even with Sakura's help, there was no secret passage way and no way to contact the outside.

Soon enough, Monokuma appeared and began saying that if they truly want to go outside, they just need to kill someone, which they all refused by growling and insult. Then, the meeting ended and everyone decided that they should not go out during nighttime, to avoid any... Bad outcomes.

\--

Makoto dropped himself on the bed, worried about everything that's happening. He looked over the bed of his friend, where the aforementioned was sitting and reading; he slightly furrowed his eyebrows when he noticed that Nagito was wearing a female light skyblue blouse and some dark blue shorts, besides having his hair tied into a ponytail and some glasses on "... Nagi..."

"Yes, I crossdress."

"Oh..." he shrugged "Cool." if his friend feels happy doing it, then it's fine. He will not forbid him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part of 'wrong diagnosis' is a small mistake that some doctors do at first when trying to identify Frontotemporal Dementia or Alzheimer. Is not rare but is not that common either, however, considering that both are distinct types of Dementia, I thought it would slightly work as a 'optional reason' of Nagito forgetting his talent.
> 
> Extra: I know it may seem stereotypical but in this AU, Nagito does whatever he wants, not only to feel comfortable himself, but also to analyze people's behavior when they see certain events. He likes to crossdress and he also sees how people react to it, if they fake their reaction or it is genuine.


	8. Hopeful despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big problem with Sortiniums, linked or not, they are treated like objects of someone's property.
> 
> Like the Remnants have been considering Komaeda, as an object of luck instead of a human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My deepest and sincere apologies for one part of the chapter, it is rather stupid but I had to do it. I apologize.

_**\--{???}** _

"FUCKING BASTARD!" An athletic tan skinned girl punched a wall with the strongest force that she could create, making a hole on it.

The Remnants of Despair were watching the transmission that their leader and beloved Junko Enoshima showed to the TV, to them and the world. The killing game as she called it.

They never backtalked their leader, but when they stormed into the shelter and saw Komaeda there with them, having a good time and living peacefully with them... They were filled with rage. He was THEIR lucky student, THEIR selected Sortinium thanks to the lottery and those unworthy, less than valuable underclassmates had the fucking nerve of taking him, keeping him away from them and torturing them with bad luck while forbidding them to have contact with their former classmate.

And not happy with that, the cursed one of their group removed the Sortinium curse of Komaeda, making him mortal and luckless. They stole every single thing from them, their happiness and their luck, and fucking Komaeda preferred those 78th Class over them!? Their former classmates!? The ones that had to deal with his insanity!? They really wanted to kill them all, Komaeda included, but their leader convinced them to help her with the killing game and that their satisfaction of seeing them getting executed will be worth it.

They agreed but they never could have imagined that their formerly 'lucky' classmate was not only wrongly selected as someone talentless, but also that he fucking used his fake talentless persona as a cover up, meanwhile he analyzed each single one of them like some lab rats. Studying their behavior, faking some crazy shit to manipulate their reactions and analyze them... And then telling his friends aka Togami and Hagakure about their 'broken behavior'; the fucking nerve.

And meanwhile they were losing their mind over that, a certain male was looking far away from there at the TV, his face showing no emotion and/or reaction at all. The inside of his mind was quite different though.

 _'I mean, he was really smart when we were kids, but I never thought he could get the Ultimate Behavioral Analyst title.'_ Hinata said.

 ** _'If he was smart, then he shouldn't have made friends with you.'_** Kamukura said.

 _'Hey! I said I didn't think it could happen like that...'_ he growled.

 ** _'You never think, otherwise we wouldn't be in this situation.'_** the other replied.

 _'Fuck you AND IT IS JUST AN EXPRESSION! Don't take it literally.'_ Hinata exclaimed. Then, the TV showed varied parts of the participants of the killing game, and suddenly, the image of Nagito dressed up with female clothing caught Hinata's attention _'... It should be illegal to be that hot...'_ he mumbled.

Then, Nagito started to move in a certain than anyone would shrug it off as non important; but that other kind of people could see it in a more... Dirty minded way. Like Hinata, who started to imagine a lot scenes where Nagito was doing more... Explicit things. 

It worsened when Nagito got a lollipop and started to lick it, Hinata swore he probably knew someone else, other than Junko, was seeing him and he was doing it on purpose. But that didn't stopped his imagination.

He was so focused on his imagination that he didn't notice that they were no longer in the same room with the Remnants and now they were in a completely different place, Kamukura was looking at the ceiling, still with his serious face and his arms crossed.

 ** _'... Yeah, Komaeda shouldn't have chosen you as his friend.'_** Kamukura said.

_'I am not that bad!'_

_**'Your... Imagination about Komaeda... Said otherwise.'** _he growled **_'I can't believe you could imagine your own friend as some sexual object.'_**

_'... Are we arguing because your...'_

**_'Yes and I am trying to make it go down.'_ **

_'You ca—'_

**_'I am NOT masturbating myself with the images of your friend getting used by you as some sex toy.'_** Hinata suddenly smirked with evilness.

\--

"You. Dirty. Perverted. Human." Kamukura was cleaning angrily clothes after they were stained.

 _'Hey! Is my body, I can do whatever I want.'_ Hinata laughed.

 _ **'Refrain yourself of ever imagining your friend as a sexual toy, pervert.'** _Kamukura growled.

**_\--{On the Academy - Dreamland}_ **

"And the black magic is undone." Sakura finished wiping the last bit of the brainwashing made by the mentioned magic with a white magic string.

"Thank god, I was going nuts!" Hina exclaimed while rubbing her head.

Nagito sighed "My deepest apologies, guys..."

"Nah, nah." Leon waved his hand "You shouldn't apologize for the Remnants disgusting actions..."

"Besides, you were right about their behavior." Byakuya noted "Even if they were good, you noticed that they were gullible towards despair due to their past." he added.

"And even without my clairvoyant curse, you predicted that Enoshima would take advantage of that and use them as their tools." Hiro commented.

Nagito smiled slightly "Yeah, Enoshima was quite easy to read since she is like... Addicted to despair. Alright..." he crossed his arms "So, we are not only getting seen by Enoshima, but we are also seen by the Remnants and the whole world." he commented.

"So pretending to be normal on the cameras was a good call." Celestia said, to which Nagito nodded.

"However, we have to be more careful and pretending than before." Kyoko said.

"Exactly. Now we remember everything, but in their eyes, we just went to sleep and we still have our memories removed." Taka explained.

"Yep, and we ha– ... Emm..." Sayaka looked at Makoto, which was curled up into a ball and a terrified face "Makoto?"

"You okay there, bro?" Mondo asked.

"I... I... M... Muk..." his words failed to get out but Nagito understood what he meant and gasped.

"Oh god... Mukuro is his link." he said, making everyone gasp in shock.

"I-I-Ik-Iku-Ikusaba!?" Toko exclaimed terrified "E-Enos-Enoshima's twin!?"

"S-She... She had he-heard and... Se-seen... The things that they will do to us..." Makoto trembled with absolute fear, sweating bullets of terror and his whole skin turning more pale than a white sheet "Motives to makes us kill each other, threatening our families, exposing our deepest secrets... Using one of us as their spy and make them start the killings... Class trials..."

"Class trials? Enoshima didn't say anything about that when talking about the killings." Sakura asked in surprise, the others shared her expression.

"After someone is killed, instead of just going out of here, they are submitted into a class trial. Before the class trial, everyone investigates, searching evidence, collecting testimonies of each person's alibi at the moment of death and examining the dead bodies; then the class trial starts in which everyone argues about who killed the person, and when we reach a conclusion on the 'culprit', there is a voting where we select them. If we get it right, they... They... They get executed, they are dragged to some new place and they are killed there..." he gulped "And we are forced to watch... How they are killing them." he trembled more "But if we get it wrong... We are taken to there and we get executed, but the culprit stays alive and is free to leave." he finished the explanation and everyone looked horrified.

"Holy. Shit..." Leon said.

"Holy. Fucking. Shit..." Mondo covered his mouth.

"They are going this far...?" Hifumi asked "This far of torture...?" 

"They are insane!" Taka exclaimed.

"And they show all of this... To the world..." Chihiro was crying "They show the world how they torture each one of us like this!? What for!?" they exclaimed.

"Despair." Nagito growled "What would cause more despair to the already damaged world? Some students killing each other or..."

"Students who are considered the HOPE of the whole world killing each other?" Kyoko completed his phrase "To the people, seeing us, the Ultimates, the recognized talented humans that are the civilization's hope and future, falling into despair and killing each other..."

"Will fill every single person with the deepest despair..." Nagito added, then his healthy hand went to his chin in a thoughtful manner "Mmm... For the Ultimate Despair and the Remnants of Despair who desire and beg for despair... Isn't it hopeful for them to accomplish that goal?" 

Toko gasped and smiled slightly "So there is a contradictory feeling there..."

"Wouldn't us being dead and reviving cause them despair?" Sayaka said thoughtfully "And our magic revealed, managing to be able to escape..." 

"Using our magic to undo the damage that they have been doing..." Sakura commented "Wouldn't that be also despairful for them?"

"Hey... What if we give them a small piece of their so loved despair..." Celestia suggested "And meanwhile they are proccessing what is happening, we will start fixing..." she smiled.

"I like that idea." Taka said.

Kyoko smiled brightly "Dear classmates, is time to be the best actors that even the formers Ultimate Actor and Ultimate Actress would be jealous of." 

_**\--{Next day}** _

They all woke up and went to the cafeteria, they pretended to have a normal conversation, faking their memory loss and pretending to be strangers still.

"Guys, I have an announcement to make." Chihiro informed "I am a boy dressed up as a girl." they said.

"So, you crossdress like Nagito?" Celestia asked, pretending to not know that fact since like two years ago.

"Yep."

"Alright, everything good." she drank her tea smoothly, everyone nodded in acceptance and continued their breakfast.

Suddenly, Monokuma appeared "Hey, hey! That's all you gonna say!? Like no reaction at all!?" he demanded.

"Is Chihiro and me being crossdressers gonna change your Ultimates or your future?" Nagito asked.

"Nope." the others said.

"If Chihiro and Nagito prefer using female clothes, they can do it. Is their desire, and if other people don't like it, then they can suck it up; is not their life, is Nagito and Chihiro's life." Leon added. Monokuma made some growlings and left.

After some talks, they finished their breakfast and went to different rooms of the floor, since they couldn't go upstairs anymore. Makoto and Nagito roamed around, the first one trying to make the latter remember stuff about last year or at least his talent, besides the fake one that he got through the lottery.

After some hours, everyone went to the cafeteria again and decided to reveal their deepest secrets –or what Junko believed were their deepest secrets– and first one was Sayaka –since according to Mukuro's visions, Chihiro's deepest secret is being a crossdresser and everyone thinking they were a girl–.

"I have a confession." Sayaka started "When I was a kid participating in a contest... I did playback."

"Was your throat injured or similar?" Hina asked.

"Yeah, I was in the last two days of a flu. My throat still hurted and I had some problems while singing the high notes." she replied "So, I had to do playback. Fortunately, it was a song that I wrote myself, no one noticed it." she chuckled.

"Alright, is understandble." Hina smiled.

"I failed spelling on the first year of high school." Makoto looked ashamed "I spelled 'principal' as 'prinsipal', 'play' as 'plei' and 'box' as 'vosc'." he confessed.

Nagito and Sayaka stared at Makoto with a straight face "... Makoto..."

"I know is stupid."

"Makoto..."

"And probably shameful."

"Makoto..."

"But it happened."

"Makoto..."

"What?"

Nagito bit his lower lip "Principal, play and box are written in only one way... What... What happened?" he smiled nervously.

"I slept talked, I don't know..." he giggled with nervousness.

"Okay, so I..." Hiro started and the rest shared their own secrets, giving some explanations in some cases. 

They kept talking until it was Nagito's turn to say his deepest secret "Emm, are you sure you want to share it?" Hiro questioned with worry.

Makoto faked surprise "You... know about it?" he asked.

"Yes, Hagakure, Fukawa and me were the ones who helped Nagito to get over it." Byakuya answered.

"I wouldn't be getting over it if I don't share it without fear." Nagito took a deep breathe and said "I had a boyfriend who physically and sexually abused me; he was an adult of 22 years back then. Following my memory, it was six months ago." he confessed.

"So, it was a year and half ago." Toko corrected, even if they all knew it was around 3 years and half ago.

"I suddenly wanna beat the crap out of someone." Mondo said preparing his knuckles "Where is he? I will make his life hell for ever hurting you." he threatened.

Monokuma made his appearance once more, angrily growling "Why are you reacting in a protective way!? He confessed of having sex with a male adult!" 

"I heard the word 'abuse' in his confession." Sakura counterattacked.

"Yeah, and no matter if someone is gay, hetero, lesbian or whatever they prefer, they should never be abused!" Taka yelled.

"And besides, he never consented in having sex with that adult, so he was raped, if we are speaking facts." Kyoko added. Everyone agreed, which angered Monokuma more, but he just left without saying anything more.

"The fuck is his problem?" Toko growled.

"He is a bastard, don't mind him." Celestia said.

_**\--{With Junko}** _

"They fucking ruined my best motive!" she growled meanwhile she threw away all the envelopes that holded their deepest secrets.

Her sister looked at her and then at the cameras, her mind was smiling at her link and proud of what they are accomplishing. For now. She knows Junko will have any back up plan when the real one fails.

"This is so despairful..." she mumbled, causing the younger twin to stop her doings.

"Oh my god, is true!" she moaned and drool came out of her mouth "This fills me with despair and more despair~!" she moaned and sat in a chair close to the monitors "They aren't killing each other but the despair that they are already causing me is so exciting and perfect~!" she kept moaning, her sister internally feeling disgusted.

**_\--{With the Remnants}_ **

"Oh, so that's why he mostly avoided Nekomaru, he thought he was as big as that guy." the soft voice of the girl with short light pink hair contrasted her look of red eyes, dark blue t-shirt, black fingerless gloves, black pants with some holes and dark shoes.

"And that makes his analysis about me biased." the mentioned man laughed.

A red haired girl rolled her eyes and looked away from them, noticing their pink haired classmate looking nervously to everywhere but them "Ehem, Souda. Something is bothering you?" the mentioned one looked at her and quickly avoided her gaze.

"Emm... I may have been too angry at Komaeda... And I may have done the same thing to him..." he nervously avoided their eyes.

A blonde girl wearing a silver crown and a queen's dress got closer and slapped him. Hard. "You pervert! Our actions have limits!" she growled.

Meanwhile she lectured him, Kamukura got close to a man with a long scarf and a snake on his arm "Do you happen to have any spell to divide multiple personalities into different bodies?" he whispered, the male made his hand sparkle red and a small book appeared, he gave it to the long haired man and continued feeding his snake "Thanks..." 

_'Emmm, Kamukura? Why do you need that book?'_ Hinata said with small nervousness.

\--

"How could you be so dirty and perverted towards your friend, the one who was an abuse victim?" there it was Kamukura with his own body, standing over Hinata with his own body as well, meanwhile the latter was using a huge metal plate to protect himself.

"H-Hey! I didn't know he was abused!" he exclaimed.

"Well, now you know and I hope that the information is enough for you to stop imagining your friend as a sexual object."

"Why are you behaving like his older brother or even parent?" Kamukura stared, blinking slowly and his mind thinking in all possible explanations. Hinata sighed in relief at the break that Kamukura is giving him.

"... Are you cursed with something else aside from immortality?" Hinata felt himself freeze.

"No? I mean, not that I know of... But why you ask? I don't think that's related." 

"When an alter-ego is created on a cursed one, the alter-ego has more protective reactions towards a specific person that the owner of the body may simply consider a good friend. You don't feel deep connection with Nanami but you do with Komaeda, that's why I asked." Hinata pretended to think carefully.

"... Well... Maybe I was cursed...? I don't fucking remember." Kamukura looked like glaring at him, which made him nervous. It was literally his own body glaring at him "The spell will wear off in some minutes, can we talk about it later?" he suggested.

**_\--{Back to the Academy}_ **

The next day was slightly different. They had their breakfast and Monokuma ordered them to go to the gym, which made everyone confuse.

They went to the mentioned place and waited for him to appear; meaning that they waited for two seconds before he made his appearance "Greetings, fellow students~! So, I noticed that nobody has been murdered yet, which pisses me off." he growled "I thought why and remembered you need something important! A motive! Motivation to kill each other, motivation to get out of here by sacrificing their classmates." he laughed "So, I decided to prepare the perfect motives~! It's a message from the outside, your families and friends have left beautiful videos for you~! You can go and see them on the Audio/Visual room!" he laughed again and left.

They had mixed feelings, but quickly Hina, Hiro and Sayaka ran towards the room mentioned seconds ago; the others followed shortly behind.

\--

When they arrived, each one took the DVD with their names, then each took one DVD player and placed the disk inside.

They started to see the video, pretending is the first time ever that they had seen that. Everyone started having panicked and/or furious reactions, except for Kyoko and Nagito. The first was serious and emotionless, meanwhile the latter was confused more than anyone.

"Did he seriously gave me a fake motive?" Nagito asked suddenly, making everyone stop their panicked state.

"What you mean fake? Maybe are you in denial?" Hina suggested.

"No, no. I am one hundred percent sure this is fake, specially because it is totally false the information here." he said, more confusion present on his face.

"Why do you say it is fake?" Toko asked.

"Because it talks about my parents letting me to rot with my dementia, but my parents have been dead for 13 years and I have no other family. My only 'family' before joining the Academy was Byakuya, if we speak about people taking care of me." he explained.

"Yes, that's true." Byakuya confirmed "From the whole linage, only Nagito and his parents remained, and after their deaths, we took care of Nagito; so it is impossible for his 'parents' to abandon him last year." he added.

Makoto rubbed the back of his neck "Yeah, and even if they weren't dead... Nagito wouldn't exactly feel despair by someone injuring his parents, they were really cruel and horrible people; Nagito ran away from their home a lot of times because he couldn't deal with their cruelness." Sayaka nodded in afirmation.

"Probably, the most close people he ever had were Makoto, Komaru, Byakuya, Toko, Hiro, Hinata and me." Sayaka quoted and gasped in realization "Wait, could that mean that all of our videos are fake!?" she looked back at video, the others copying her actions.

"Okay, okay, you fucking got me!" Monokuma appeared really angered "Yes, all videos are fake! But that doesn't change the fact that they are motivation to kill! So, don't fucking pay attention to the damn details!" he growled and left.

**_\--{With the Remnants}_ **

"Komaeda, what the fuck happened to your damn life!? Like holy mother, he doesn't get affected by anything!" a female teen with dark blue hair and random highlights on it exclaimed extremely surprised.

"I am starting to think he didn't even registered that Souda was fucking him." another blonde teen commented.

 _'He remembers everything.'_ Hinata laughed _'Oh my god, he is so freaking smart!'_ he added.

 ** _'How do you know that he remembers everything?'_** Kamukura asked, a small spark of interest awakening.

 _'Because when yesterday he spoke about his abuse, he said that according to what he remembered, it happened six months ago, but Toko, Byakuya and Hiro had been saying that he lost one year of memories; besides, until now he always have been saying 'according to my memories', emphasis on the fact that he believes that he has premature alzheimer.'_ he started to explain _'Now, he didn't say according to my memories, and he stated specifically that his parents were dead for 13 years now, if he still had the idea of being on his first year, he would have said 10 years.'_ he finished.

Kamukura began proccessing the information and his eyes slightly widened but returned to their normal size a second later ** _'A little more and he could have my same intelligence. Your friend is not so boring after all.'_ **he replied.

"You seriously don't remember your old self, isn't it?" the light pink haired teen looked at Kamukura in a rather tetric way, but he was unaffected "Because you could have tried to convince him to be with us..." she said.

 _'You are pretty cool Chiaki but... Hehe, I don't think he would come with you. Not after how you treated him.'_ Hinata said nervously _'I just know without having his talent.'_

"It wouldn't have changed. He was glaring at me, probably I did a huge stupid thing to him back in our childhood and he didn't forgive me yet." Kamukura replied, still pretending to not now that Hinata was actually talking in his mind.

"Oh, alright."

Kamukura looked at the TV, remembering some pendrives that he found on the dorm rooms when helping them to build the traps and install them "There is some cities I will inspect for now, excuse me." the girl nodded and he left the place.

He got of the building where they resided, walked through the streets until he got six buildings away, into an abandoned house. He went inside, he took a small box from a drawer, he opened it and took one of the pendrives that said 'Nagito's A.I.'; he grabbed a laptop that he stole and inserted the pendrive.

A couple of seconds later, the laptop brightened in a light green color and the image of Nagito appeared on the screen, the virtual version of the white haired teen looked surprised at him "Izuru Kamukura? How did you find us? Our real selves hid us very well." he questioned.

"Not good enough for me." he replied "What are you? How do you know about me?" he asked.

The virtual teen sighed "I am an artificial intelligence program, replica of someone. In my case, I am the replica of Nagito Komaeda." he looked down "I know about you because I also have a replica of the real Nagito Komaeda's memories; he knows that you are Hajime Hinata's alter-ego created after getting experimented on through the Hope Cultivation Plan, mostly known as the Izuru Kamukura Project." he explained.

_'Kamukura, don't you da–'_

"Is Hajime Hinata cursed?"

_'Kamukura!'_

"I shouldn't be answering that, but you will continue asking or trying to find out on your own, one way or another." he sighed "Hajime Hinata is cursed with black magic. Not the version where you can have a control of it and the Sortinium is mostly an extra to avoid extreme situations, he has the moderate to almost severe version of it, either he gets a Sortinium or his black magic will consume him and cause disaster." the virtual teen bit his lip "He already has a Sortinium." he added.

Kamukura slightly frowned "Nagito Komaeda."

"Correct."

"... Thanks..." he turned off the laptop and placed the pendrive on the box.

**_\--{On the Academy}_ **

The cameras started to malfuction on the cafeteria, it turned off and some wire were broken, making them all frown slight "We have a problem." Chihiro informed "They stole the A.I.s, I felt one of them activate, and it is not here." they looked at them with worry.

"Really?" Celestia asked, the small teen nodded, she grabbed a cup and threw it behind her with full force "Those big shits invading someone's privacy!" she growled.

"Let me use my curse. Kamukura?" Hiro suggested and Chihiro nodded "We are so fucked up." 

Chihiro placed a fist on their hand, looked serious and determinated "You know what? Fuck them!"

"Chihiro!?" everyone exclaimed.

"We are gonna get out of here, I don't care if my curse is revealed, I am tired of those bastards!" they stood up and grabbed Nagito's arm, then they started dragging him through the halls of the place, getting followed by the others, they pretending to not know what the fuck is going on.

"Eh, Chihiro? Why are you practically pseudo-kidnapping my friend?" Sayaka asked.

"You will know soon but first!" they slightly looked at the camera "Junko Enoshima, you and your damned Remnants of Despair can rot and get the worse bad luck ever for what you have done!" 

Nagito pretended confusion "Whom the fuck are the Remnants of Despair?"

"People that you have the miracle of not remembering." 

"Alright, then...?" 

All of them reached the entrance hall, Chihiro let go of Nagito's arm and walked towards the huge thick metallic door, they put their hands on it, forming a green target with binary codes as decor, then varied green lines looking similar to something virtual filled the door. They took a step away and looked at Nagito "Now, imagine that you punch something you hate." 

"With pleasure!" he made a determined look, he turned his robotic hand into a fist and in one quick motion, he punched the metallic door with all his strenght. The hit was huge, since it destroyed the whole metallic door, sending pieces of it far away along with some parts of the wall itself.

Everyone stared in shock "So, this is how you blew up the gym then!" Hiro laughed.

"And lost your arm." Byakuya added.

The small teen grabbed the white haired teen by the arm again and dragged him outside of the building, everyone following them, disgusted at the scenario greeting them. The smell was rather horrible, some dead bodies were already bones, others were more fresh and starting to rot and causing them to make a green face at the smell and sight. 

_'They seriously killed the whole Academy...'_ Makoto and Nagito thought with sadness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's hope that the Ultimate Hope actually learns how to control the curse.
> 
> And yeah, the main idea is that Kamukura and Hinata are quite different but at the same time, due to the curse, they have a rather stable friendship.


End file.
